The Huntress
by ButterflyArrows
Summary: Everyone know's the danger's of the seas, Pirates, monsters and the Sea God's wrath. Among these dangers is the Huntress, a ship said to have been raised from the bones of each person lost at sea. It's Captain and crew are feared far and wide, and their reputation grows with each voyage they take. When the Prince of the Sea is given a prophecy... [Full summary inside]
1. Part One: The Prince of the Sea

_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Hero's of Olympus._

_Note: Some parts of the mythology used in this story have been made up by myself. This story also references different parts of the books even though the story itself has nothing to do with them.  
Note: Language and sexual references are used.  
__Note: This is a Percy x Nico fanfiction._

_Summery: Everyone know's the danger's of the seas, Pirates, monsters and the Sea God's wrath. Among these dangers is the Huntress, a ship said to have been raised from the bones of each person lost at sea. It's Captain and crew are feared far and wide, and their reputation grows with each voyage they take. When the Prince of the Sea is given a prophecy he doesn't waste time in getting what he wants._

* * *

**Part One: Chapter One: The Prince of the Sea**

Everyone knows of the dangers of the sea. Pirates, monsters and the Sea God's wrath if it follows you. Many people don't venture off into the sea for fear in coming in contact with the Huntress. The Huntress is a Pirate gang made up of some of the most feared Pirates out there. The Sea Prince, or Prince of the Sea, roomered to be the son of the Sea God himself. The Oracle, who can twist your mind with simple words and the Hunter, someone who can kill you in a hundred ways but is famous for their bow in arrow tactics. Though just three of their members, people fear them far and wide.

"Perseus Jackson!" The yell echoed through the entire ship as everyone's favorite Aries daughter Clarisse La Rue stormed into the Captain's quarters. The boy she was looking for was looking at a map, though considering his parentage, he didn't need one. Clarisse was dressed in a sailor's mark, white shirt and black pants. Strapped to her back was her famous spear and a sword tied to her belt. Her long light brown hair was tied back with some cloth and her dark brown eyes glared at the man at the desk.

"Clarisse," Perseus addressed her, not looking up from his work. Perseus is handsome, many people have told him this over the years, he has jet black hair that covered his bright sea green eyes. Though shorter than Clarisse he's still tall and strong. He was in similar clothing to Clarisse, a white shirt and black pants, the only difference they had, was the black coat hanging from just his shoulders. This, marked him as the Captain.

"Where the hell are we going?" She demanded of him. "Why the hell is an England Port getting closer to us?"

"Because we need to gather supplies." He responded looking up at one of his trusted advisers. "Is that a problem?"

"The hell it is!" She marched towards him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. This didn't seem to bother him though, even with the obvious fact that Clarisse could beat him to a pulp and has done so on numerous occasions. "We're sailing right into Port Sleas! Marked pirates like us should be going to a port of our own!"

"We can't get what I'm looking for at one of our own ports." He responded calmly. "We don't even have to dock, I can head over privately and find what I need then we can head out again."

"Oh yes, the crew will be glad to get rid of you. No I'm not letting you get of this ship and head to certain death _alone._" She hissed at him, letting go of his shirt. Perseus fixed his shirt and straitened up.

"Do you think so little of me?" He smiled lazily at her. "Will you miss me if I'm caught? Don't think Chris will like hearing that." She scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you dare forget who you're talking to Jackson." She hissed.

"It's funny, you seem to forget who you're talking too quite often." He responded lazily. She grabbed him by the shirt again and threw him right through the door. Everyone on deck stopped to see what had happened as their Captain picked himself out of the pile of wood.

"Oh common I just fixed that door!" One complained as Clarisse stepped out and over to Perseus as he picked himself.

"Shut it Valdez." Clarisse snapped at the Imp of a boy. Perseus turned to look at Clarisse.

"Are we done, have you vented enough? I have some things to do and it's important I get them done before we port." He said to her. Her anger only flared with the comment.

"I don't understand why I put up with you." She growled.

"I saved your life." Perseus reminded her. "Actually if I remember correctly, I save a lot of lives. Leo from drowning, Silena from hanging, Rachel from slavery, Thalia from her hell of a mother." He paused, "I sent tribute to Dionysus and asked him to cure Chris's madness for you, if I'm remembering correctly. And Reyna would still be hypnotized on Cerce's island if I hadn't found her in the Sea of Monsters."

"Oh we get it, you contradict yourself daily by being a Pirate and Hero." Clarisse spat at him but everyone could tell she was giving in. "Freaking hero types." Even as she said it a smile was coming to her lips, one of those rare things that only Chris or Silena, and every few months Perseus could get out of her.

"What do you have against Port Sleas?" Percy wondered.

"It's were I grew up." She responded, crossing her arms again. "Port Sleas is my home."


	2. Part One: The Childeren of Death

_I thank thee for reading this story._

_Note: The timezone for this story is from around the same time as the Crossing from England and references to one of my personal favorite movie series will be made. (Pirates of the Caribbean)  
Note: This story will not always be in third person and, after the next chapter will be switching to first person. I, persinally find it easier to write that way and can get into the thoughts of said character easier.  
Note: If there are any spelling and/or grammar error's please tell me and I will go through and fix them. I am trying my best, and using two different systems of checking over them but there will likely be times where I spell a word correctly, but it has the wrong meaning. I will do my best to correct anything I catch on my own but would like if you, as my readers, would help me out if you can.  
Note:Sometimes these notes are just here to make the story look longer, I try to get at least a thousand words per chapter but it is not always going to happen. (This chapter happens to have 1,401 words without anything in italic above the line.)  
Note: I truly thank everyone who wishes to stay with this story, and later in the story there will be a chapter dedicated to Clarisse and her home in Port Sleas (to me this place is imaginary but if it really exists, good for it.) I don't get much into it while the Huntress is visiting it._

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Two: The Children of Death**

Port Sleas, ran by the di Angelo's was wealthy. Mostly because of its ideal location in the Caribbean. Many people traveled here, and they're rarely attacked or visited by Pirates. "Nico!" Hazel Lavesque, his little sister, marched her way into his room and found the boy sleeping on a pile of papers. Hazel was only his sister through their dad. Hades, or in Hazel's case, Pluto. She has light brown shin, and curly brown hair. Her eyes were gold. Currently she had on a simple white dress and her curly hair was held out of her face with a headband. "Nico!" She yelled in his ear and the boy jumped up, the papers he had under him scattering. The boy rubbed his ear, as he sat up straight to look at his sister.

Nico di Angelo was a tall man with olive skin and onyx black eyes. He was currently topless, showing his toned chest and black pants. "Gods Hazel, what'd you do that for?" He asked yawning.

"An odd ship showed up in the harbor and they requested to speak with the leader of the port." Nico got up and went to his closet to find a shirt. "It's a formal meeting." She said to him.

"Formal my ass." He responded pulling a black shirt over his head and fixing it into place. "The day I dress formal is the day my dream boy comes to town in a pirate ship and takes me away from here."

"It just might be your lucky day then, Tyson thinks their pirates." Nico turned to look at her.

"What?" He was shocked.

"But they don't seem to be the normal pirates that show up and we capture blah blah blah the list goes on." She was studying me. "They know what they're doing. It seems like they have a goal and none of them show any sign of being a pirate. Accept for the Captain." They walked out of the room and started downstairs. "I invited Jason to join us, for security reasons and of course Tyson and" she blushed a little. "Frank will be joining us." As they came downstairs five people could be seen. Tyson, the general of the private army there was to protect the boy and his sister, was talking with them. Tyson was tall, he had on a general's coat and white pants. He had light peach skin, neatly trimmed light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was comparing swords with one of the four visitors.

"You see, the best type of weapon I've come across in my time of traveling would have to be a spear." Perseus said turning to Clarisse and stole her spear. Tyson looked absolutely ecstatic. "If you can use it properly, and of course Clarisse here knows how too, it can be both a good close range weapon and long range. I've seen her use it just as a sword and with the same amount of accuracy and speed as my own." Clarisse's face was red and she stole the spear back before kicking Perseus in the back sending him to the ground.

"Don't. Touch. My. Spear." She hissed at him, he was laughing as he got back up and Nico and Hazel exchanged a look.

"Tyson," Hazel said grabbing everyone's attention. "Why don't you show our guests to the sitting room." The carefree look Perseus had on his face before washed away and a serious one replaced it as he looked at Nico. He followed Tyson, his friends close behind him.

"That was..." Hazel started.

"Odd." Nico finished and the followed the group down to the sitting room. "You requested my presence?" Nico addressed the four once he had sat down. Hazel went off to get everyone drinks.

"Yes," Percy responded to him. "But I think your friends should show up first, Jupiter's brat and the son of Mars right?" He asked, Nico kept a expressionless mask but Perseus seemed to see right through it. "I've had a run in with them a few times, it's never fun. Thalia," he gestured to the girl on the right of him. "Kicks my ass every time I fight with her brother. At least when I don't tell her that we're meeting up." Thalia rolled her blue eyes. She had light peach skin, covered with ripped black pants and her chest was bound. At her side was a sword and she had a heavy looking bracelet around her wrist. Her hair was short, messy and black.

"It'll be nice to see Jason again without a fight." The other girl spoke, her green eyes looking up at the ceiling for no reason in particular. She had a mess of red curls on her head and freckles spotting her peach skin. She was in a simple milk maids dress.

"You're brother?" Nico addressed Thalia. She shrugged.

"Half brother I guess, same mum," she told him. "But I'm a child of Zeus."

"Speaking of brothers, Tyson." Perseus looked towards the General. "I wanted to ask you something, well a few things. How's mom and Paul?"

"Sally and Paul are doing good." Tyson answered as Hazel returned with some drinks. Tyson was grinning as Hazel gave him a cup of tea. "She sends me letters and you have a new baby sister."

"Seaweed brains, an older brother?" Thalia and Clarisse both looked at Perseus. "That is a completely and utterly horrible idea, do not go near that child." Clarisse ordered him.

"I have to agree, bringing your reputation to your sweet mother and little sister might cause some trouble." Thalia nodded.

"I predict bad things happening if you go visit your mother within the next year." The other girl agreed.

"What have I done to get you all on my bad side. I understand Clarisse, she beat me up this morning. Maybe Thalia for beating up Jason last time we met but you?" He was looking at Rachel. "Rachel what did I do to you?" Rachel brought her eyes down to look at Perseus.

"Absolutely nothing." She responded.

"Brother," Tyson addressed Perseus and he turned. "You have things to ask?"

"Yes," he took a moment to refocus his thoughts. "I was wondering if you could get an early vacation and help me out with a voyage. It shouldn't take long but we're going back into the Sea of Monsters-"

"You're what?" Hazel and Nico said together, Perseus held up a hand and continued talking.

"Leo... remember him?" Tyson nodded. "He wants to get a few things from Black Beard's ship. And remember where we left that thing on our last visit?"

"Polyphemus' Island." Tyson nodded.

"Yes, exactly. Stupid us. Leo's going to need your help getting things from it." He glanced at Nico and Hazel for a second. "Of course, this is only if you're able to get time off. We're still going, course it'd be a bit more difficult without you. Plus the added time to spend with my favorite brother will be a huge bonus to me."

"Please, Tyson and Leo will be chatting it up about crafting things." Thalia stated, Perseus didn't comment but turned to their hosts.

"You had a comment?" He asked.

"You're going into the Sea of Monsters?" Hazel asked absolutely stunned.

"It's not that hard. This will be our what, fourth trip in?" Perseus asked one of the girls next to him.

"Ninth Percy, our ninth time in." Clarisse responded in a huff.

"Really? We've gone in eight times already?" He asked, turning to face her.

"You have, the group as a whole would be three." She responded. "It's going to be my seventh trip in. Your crew grows over time, remember?"

"I could've sworn it was less." Percy mumbled to himself.

"It's the brain damage from falling onto Ogygia" Rachel offered to him.

"Could be it." He agreed seriously.

"Who the hell are you?" Nico asked him. "Superman?"

"No that's Jason." Percy corrected him. "Jason is Superman, I'm Aquaman." Thalia started laughing. "You wouldn't get that. Sorry." Hazel and Nico exchanged a look and the bell went off, signaling more visitors.


	3. Part One: Departure

_Note: This is the last chapter in third person, at least until I feel like switching back.  
Note: The reason for the quick updates is because I have at least 16 chapters done already, considering school's starting back up in a few days, so a chapter per week can be expected for a few weeks, then I'm going to get distracted with school. I'll try to update as often as I can.  
Note: Thanks for reading _

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Three: Departure**

The moment Jason Grace stepped into the sitting room his hand was at his sword. Just as quickly Percy's was out and pointed at the child of Jupiter. "Jackson,"

"Grace," they exchanged their greetings and Jason inspected his surroundings. Clearly he was out numbered, even with Frank behind him. Tyson wasn't going to fight Percy, not with them being as close as they are. "I'll put it down if you do the same." Percy said, Jason let what he had pulled out of his hilt slide back into it and Percy put his away. "You look charming as ever," Percy noted looking at the blond with bright blue eyes and fair skin. He had on the sailor's uniform like Clarisse, as did Frank, the man behind him.

"Don't flirt with my brother." Thalia waked Percy in the back of the head.

"Let me be my gay self for five minutes." He said to her.

"Don't flirt with me." Jason ordered. Percy pouted and seemed genuinely hurt. "What the hell are you in Port Sleas for?"

"That's exactly what I asked him." Clarisse said exasperated.

"To borrow my brother of course. He works here. For them." He points at Nico and Hazel.

"What are you really here for?" Jason narrowed his eyes. Percy gave a dark smile.

"Miss, could you clear off the table?" He looked at Hazel as he pulled out a piece of paper. Hazel nodded and cleaned off the coffee table. Percy put down the paper and unfolded it for everyone to see. "I'm here for this, and whores of course, the crew gets lonely."

"You already have a whore on your ship." Jason commented.

"Don't talk about you sister that way." Percy gasped at Jason, and everybody flinched at the smack she gave him.

"I was talking about you." Jason tried to suppress his laughter.

"I surround myself with beautiful women because I'm GAY. Interested in the same sex as myself Grace." Percy scowled at him.

"A gay Pirate."

"It happens," he pointed to Thalia. "I swear to the gods if you hit me one more time I'll leave you nude on Polyphemus' Island." He warned her.

"What is this?" Jason didn't comment on the threat on his sister. He looked at the image on the paper, it fully grabbing his attention.

"Something, I was hoping Lord di Angelo could tell me about." Percy answered. "You see, I've been working on this quest for my father. And he thinks that the item I need to complete it, I could find with the help of Lord di Angelo."

"And this quest requires you to go to the Sea of Monsters?" Hazel asked.

"Naturally," Percy shrugged leaning back into his seat.

"What makes you think I'll let you leave this port, you are a wanted felon after all." Jason straitened and look at his rival.

"Maybe the fact that by the time I finish talking, all of the men you have surrounding my ship and this house will have already been taken out by my crew." Percy responded, looking quite bored. After all, nothing gets past Charm Speak, a Fire Imp, two lovely metal dogs and a very angry ex-girlfriend."

"Ex... what?" Frank questioned. "But you just said that you're gay."

"I never said she was my ex-girlfriend." Percy was quite amused, he turned his attention to Nico. "Can you help me, explain what this is."

"Why would I help a Pirate?" Nico asked.

"It's either helping nicely or kidnapping and honestly, kidnapping takes up too much time and is quite exhausting." Percy waved his hand, "I mean honestly. At the current moment, just to kidnap you, I'd have to get your sister, Superman and his friend there. Take you all the way down to the ship then have another ship chase after us and possibly, no not possibly, defiantly risk the life of everyone on that ship by having them follow us into the Sea of Monsters. Me being myself will have to go off and save the life of everyone I can on that ship then lock them all up." He paused. "It'd be so much easier if you just tell me what you know now and here."

"I'm not going to help you." Nico said and Percy had a disappointed look on his face.

"You really have to make this hard?" He sighed. "Clarisse," she moved faster than Jason could process, first knocking Frank out then the son of the sky. Hazel was about to scream when Thalia covered both her nose and mouth with a cloth. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped into Thalia's arms. "None of this had to happen." Percy informed Nico, taking his paper and folding it back up. The Angel was standing, gripping a knife he always carried in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" The hatred in Nico's eyes reached Percy and he gave a sad smile. He walked over the table and gripped Nico's knife holding arm. Shock flashed through Nico's face as the knife shot through the Sea Prince's stomach.

"Percy!" Rachel gasped with total shock.

"I'm the Prince of the Sea." Percy whispered into Nico's ear seconds before said boy lost the ability to stand. He fell back into the seat he had been in moments before, staring in horror at the knife inside Percy's stomach. Percy pulled the blade out, walking away from the stunned boy and looked at it, holding his hand to his side to prevent the bleeding from worsening. "Tyson, take the big guy to the ship. Clarisse, take Jason and Thalia if it's not too much, take the girl. Find Silena or Reyna, whoever closest and send them up here." The others went off to do as asked. "Rachel I need water."

The redhead jumped up and hurried off to get what he asked. Percy slid the knife into his belt and moved over to the window and watched the chaos outside. He glanced over at Nico to see the boy still shell shocked in the same spot he had been in. "Here," Rachel came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. Percy tore the whole in his shirt, making it larger and Rachel carefully poured the water onto it. The wound started to heal. As she was doing this the sound of many footsteps entered the house.

"Reyna, good, I thought it would be you." Percy said not looking over to the beautiful Demigod that entered the room with two metal dogs.

"Did you get stabbed?" She asked him, brushing the long dark brown hair out of her face.

"Mmm I stabbed myself." He responded. "I need you to search the house, and grab some cloths for this boy and the girl, I assume they'll have rooms near each other. When you find them, bring them down to Rachel and she'll bring them back to the ship."

"Alright...?" Reyna said slightly confused.

"You can grab whatever you like as well." Percy waved. "After, head off and finish getting supplies, steal if you have too, we're taking several extra people. I'll bring this one back when I'm all healed."

"Yes sir." Reyna saluted then went off to do her chores.


	4. Bonus Chapter I

_Note: Every few chapters, somewhere between 3 and 5 I'll be adding in a bonus chapter. The story will alternate between Percy and Nico but these bonus chapters aren't based entirely on them.  
_

_Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Bonus Chapter One: I accidentally fall into the Sea of Monsters**

=Clarisse=

There are many things I hate: Dresses, balls, and everything my mother expects me to do. It's so annoying, I'm a daughter of the War God for gods sake not some defenseless girl waiting for her prince in shinning armor. But here I was, attending another ball in the tightest dress I've ever been forced into. My hair was curled and put up in some sort of ponytail and makeup is dressed to my face and my mother is looking at me expectantly from across the ball room. Her arm linked with her husbands, my stupid step father who I barely knew.

She doesn't seem to get that boy's aren't coming near me because of the simple fact that I'm scaring them off. I don't want to dance with them, especially in these pitching shoes that I can hardly walk in. I can see Lady di Angelo, or Lady Maria talking patiently with each man who comes up to her, her two kids hanging at her side. 15-year-old Bianca di Angelo, 11-year-old Nico di Angelo and their half-sister, who Lady Maria takes care of, 10-year-old Hazel Levesque. There all children of a god like me, but Lady Maria refuses to tell anyone what god had courted her. To make it even better she even refuses to take on a husband.

My mother sent a glare my way and I ignored it. I'm twelve god dammit I don't want to be some guys child barer. So I did the natural thing, I turned away and marched out of the ballroom. Who cares if I'm beat later for it, it's not her choice who I marry. I took off my shoes when I was far enough away from the stupid mansion and I just walked the streets. By the time I started paying attention to where I was going, I found myself at the docks. I looked at my shoes then out at the water, and did the logical thing. They soared through the air slowly getting higher than landing in the water with a bog slash, surprisingly. "Ha!" I yelled out at them. "I'll never have to wear you again!"

"Did those shoes ever do anything to you?" The voice asked making me jump. I turned to see a boy, casually leaning against a chariot. He didn't look like he was from around here, he had sun-kissed blond hair and a nice tan. His eyes were blue and twinkling in amusement. "For an Aries kid you look good." I narrowed my eyes at him

"Who are you?" I asked reaching for the dagger I normally carried with me, but I was in a dress, and mom had made sure I was weaponless.

"Aww you don't recognize me?" He seemed genuinely hurt. "I mean, I know I don't look like your dad and all but I am his brother." I frowned. "Apollo," he greeted. "I was bored and you looked bored so I thought, hay, why not take you out for a ride? You can drive." He stepped aside to show the chariot. Two golden horses were waiting for something to do. I stepped forwards cautiously then stepped into the golden vehicle.

It was warm, but I half expected that. If this guy was telling the truth and was the God of the Sun, music and other things then the chariot was, technically the sun. "Okay take the reins," he told me stepping next to me and I took the golden rope attached to the horses. "It'll be tricky at first, take it slow and if you feel like you can't do it, let me take over." He told me. "Slow at first or else you're loose your footing and fall. Don't want that to happen do we?" He gave me a crooked smirk and I wondered if the entire point of this trip was just that, to get me to fall off the chariot. So I took his advice and nudged the horses to go.

Slow, wasn't what happened. The horses didn't seem to like me guiding them and they raced forwards out into the ocean. I clutched on to the reins, and a million curses were flying through my head "Stay clear of the cloud!" Apollo called to me, and I wanted to scream at him: you never taught me how to turn, you stupid fuck! But my voice was clearly not working. We slammed right into the cloud and I was soaked and shivering from the cold. The wet golden rope was sipping out of my hands and I could hear the stupid god laughing next to me. "Don't pull up!" He told me as we started rising into the sky. But of course, now I was shivering to much to make my mouth work the right way.

The rope slipped from my fingers and I felt myself falling. I seemed to fall for ages, and my only thought was: well fuck, I'm going to die because of that stupid god. Eventually, I felt something wet against my back, it seemed to catch me then I was under water. I willed my limbs to work, forcing them to bring me back to the surface and I pulled myself onto the first thing I could feel.

ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ

I woke up in the oddest way possible, chained upside down above a boiling pot of water. "What the fuck!" I struggled against my chains, this was too embarrassing. I tried to see where I was, in a cave, okay, how did I get in a cave? I remember collapsing on a beach. "I'll get you Nobody!" The roar echoed through the chamber.

"How can you?" A girl's voice asked. "You can't even see me!" She taunted. I felt myself being lowered and turned trying to see why. An angered roar answered the girl's taunt. "You're too big and stupid!"

"How dare you!" He stomped pass the large entrance to the cave I was in. I felt my heart sink. Cyclops, there's a Cyclops here. And he has me trapped, weaponless and slowly sinking into the boiling water below me.

"How's your eye doing? Can you still see?" The girl taunted. I dropped several feet and a trembling scream escaped my lips. I could see the large pot under me being moved, and someone walking through the fire just to move it. Some of the water floated out of the pot and landed in the fire, extinguishing it. "Big stupid head, I'm over here!" I was lowered further and then there was a clash against the chain as it broke. I fell into large arms and gave a small yelp of surprise before he put me down.

"Don't make a sound," a boy said next to me. "We're going to get off of this island." I turned to look at him, he had messy black hair and green eyes.

"Why should I-" he covered my mouth and glanced over at the door.

"Tyson, take her to the boat, I'll go and get Annabeth." He whispered and I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"Let me go-" he was running. Before I could say anything else I was sitting on a boat with a large boy who was apparently fireproof. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, on his arms were marks where the fire had touched him. "The hell is going on?!" I yelled at him, he flinched away.

"You were Polyphemus's prisoner so we saved you." He answered. "Annabeth was distracting Polyphemus so Percy and I could get you free." I noticed the boat we were on, it was small and normally could only fit maybe three people. Then the large black boat next to us.

"Why aren't we on that one?" I pointed to the larger boat next to us.

"This one is faster," he responded. "Percy can get it moving quicker so we can escape." I heard yelling above as a girl appeared holding something gold.

"Where are we?" I demanded of him.

"The Sea of Monsters, Polyphemus's island." He answered.

"Stupid! Look what I have!" The girl yelled waving the gold cloth. A moment later she was flying out into the sea the way I had thrown my shoes. Flying high into the sea and landing with a large splash, then disappearing into its depths.

"Annabeth!" The boy yelled appearing on the cliff. He dove right into the rock filled water below.

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"Son of Poseidon." The boy responded. There was silence while Polyphemus bellowed from the top of the cliff.

"I killed Nobody! Ha! I did it!"

The boy resurfaced for a moment. "Annabeth!" He called out.

"Get the boat over to him." I told the one in the boat with me. He pushed against the rocks and we started forwards. The other boy dove into the water again and this time he was under longer.

"Brother!" The boy with me called, he leaned over and stuck his head under the water. I pulled him back out.

"You'll drowned." I scolded him, he only shook his head.

"I am a son of Poseidon too." He said to me. "We can breath under water." As he said that the other boy resurfaced. He saw us and swam over, his brother pulled him up. "Did you find Annabeth?" He shook his head. "She is gone?"

"I..." he looked like a lost puppy in his current state. "She wont die. She has the Fleece, she can't die with that. She's not..." he was shaking.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I slapped him. He looked at me in shock. "If she's still alive then she's not going to want some prissy brat sobbing over her not-death." I told him, but my shivering didn't make it look convincing. I was freezing. "You're supposed to be a child of the big three! Build yourself a ship and gather a crew to look for her!" The idea seemed to sink in, and to me it sounded good. "We will find her."

"W-We?" He asked confused.

"I owe you my life don't I?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Aries is my father and a debt is a debt, you saved my life and I'll stick around until I save yours." I crossed my arms, more of a way to keep myself warm than to look intimidating.

"D-Don't you h-have a family to get b-back to?" He asked, I could see that he was trying to pull himself back together. I snorted.

"Please, I'm glad to be away from my mother, she's always trying to get me married and putting me in these stupid dresses." I lifted the hem of my skirt and stared at it in disgust. Then I stood up and tore the thing off of me, throwing it over the ship and stood there almost naked in front of the two boys. There was a deep blush on their faces as the black haired boy took off his jacket and handed it to me. I took it, thankful for something heavier to provide warmth. "Now get us out of this stupid sea and let's start our self a Pirate crew and find your friend!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." The black haired boy said before dipping his hand into the water, we started moving forwards. "Uh... I'm Perseus Jackson by the way, everyone calls me Percy though, and this is my brother Tyson."

"Clarisse." I responded, not looking at them. I huddled into his jacket and stared off into the ocean. I wouldn't show it to them, but there was a small smile on my lips.


	5. Part One: Changes

_So, I wasn't originally going to update this early, but i have a snow day, so yay no school. I've decided that I'll post a new chapter every Friday if I remember, and put up extra ones on my day's off from school, where I'm not busy with things like teachers and homework._

_Note: Thank you to the Guest who pointed out the spelling/grammer mistakes I didn't catch. I'll go through and fix those when I have a chance._

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Four: Changes**

=Nico=

I woke up, felling abnormally ill. It felt like the entire room was rocking back and forth and there was a lot of noise from outside my room. That's odd, when is there ever noise outside my room? Opening my eyes, I found dark wooden planks above my head. Not something I ever saw waking up. A patch of light hit my eyes and I shielded it before turning my head to see a large glass window, masterfully designed with different colors of glass. Outside the window, was the sun drifting in and out of clouds and... water. Too much water. I did not live this close to water. I jumped up just as the door to the room burst open.

"Perseus Jackson!" The yell made me wince.

"Clarisse." The calm voice responded.

"I am _not_ going to babysit Leo and your _fucking_ brother all day." I turned to see a girl, one I remember meeting yesterday and the back of a boy, the girl marched up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. "You either tell them to stop pranking me or I'm throwing them both overboard!"

"Could you give me five minutes, I'm in the middle of something." The boy responded and she threw him over her shoulder and out the door. My jaw dropped. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't someone to mess with. Does this boy realize this?

"This is the third time this week! Clarisse stop throwing the Captain out of closed doors!" A complaint called out.

"It's your own fucking fault Valdez!" Clarisse called out marching out of the room. I slowly got up and walked towards the door frame, I saw the boy pushing himself up and out of the mess of wood he was in. He wasn't facing me, but he dusted himself off.

"Leo!" He called out, and fast as a squirrel a tall, thin boy was in front of him. Above them the sky was darkening. Leo had dark tan skin, and curly black hair, he was in a white shirt covered in grease and black pants. Around his waist was a belt filled with tools. "Fix this door for me, and try not to hassle Clarisse too much. She's in a bad mood."

"No problem." The boy saluted then bent down to start picking up the door. He noticed me standing there. "Uhh... Dude?"

"Yes Leo?" The man turned slightly to look at him, I saw part of his cheek and the long black hair that concealed his eyes from me.

"Prince Charming is awake." Leo responded, the man turned even more to look at me, I still couldn't see much of him, his hair concealing most of his face at the moment. But he smirked for a second.

"Rachel," he said, and the redhead from yesterday popped out of nowhere. He took off his coat and gave it to her. "Get our guest some food, and keep him busy until I get back."

"Get back?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"I'm going for a swim." He said as if it were a completely natural thing for him to do. "I might want to take Clarisse with me, or maybe her boyfriend just to piss her off."

"Wait, if I can't make her mad then why can you?" Leo looked up at him.

"Because I can beat her in a fight." He answered simply. He looked around to see if who he was looking for was above deck then shrugged and wandered over to the railing.

"He's not going to jump is he?" I asked getting Rachel to turn. I could see the start of a smile on his lips as he climbed onto the railing, then dove straight down into the ocean. I rushed over to the railing to find nothing. He was just gone.

"Don't worry about him." Rachel grabbed my arm, "worry about yourself. You're on a Pirate Ship remember?"

"What?" I tried to remember how I had ended up here but I couldn't recall anything right away. Slowly it all came back to me, these people their... I felt goosebumps on my skin. "Where's my sister?"

"She's fine, and so are Frank and Jason. Their eating." She said to me, dragging me below deck and into a large mess-hall type room. Sitting awkwardly together were the three that had been kidnapped along side myself. But Rachel didn't bring me to them. "What all do you remember?" She asked me handing me a bowl and dragging me through the kitchen. "About yesterday."

"You guys showing up, some odd things and an artifact you wanted information about." I responded. "I refused to give any information so you knocked out Frank then Jason and my sister and..." I paused, what happened after that? "And..." She looked at me with bright green eyes before filling my bole with soup and getting me a spoon before serving herself some food.

"Shock," she finished for me. "You're probably repressing the memory. You pulled a knife on our brilliant leader and he walked right up to you, grabbed your hand and stabbed himself. It's an affective method of rendering someone incapable, though dangerous." She grabbed herself a spoon. "But of course Percy takes those risks without a second thought." She sighed then led me out of the room and back to the mess hall. We walked over to my sister and company.

"Nico!" Hazel jumped up and hugged me, I carefully moved the bowl out of the way so she wouldn't make it spill on the both of us. "Oh gods, you look paler than a ghost. Sit, eat." She ordered me, I sat next to her and she basically fed me until the soup was gone. Rachel had taken a seat next to Jason and was suppressing a laugh. "What did you do to him?" Hazel glared at Rachel.

"From my understanding, we brought him aboard the ship like we did with you, and put him right in a bed to sleep." Rachel responded.

"But he wasn't in the same area as us." Hazel demanded. "You're not keeping him in the brig are you?"

"Sadly enough our brig is nicer than the rest of the rooms on this boat, aside from, of course, the Captain's cabin, by the way that's where he stayed last night. In the Captain's bed while the Captain was in the brig."

"What?" Jason asked in disbelief. "Percy slept in a jail cell?"

"He does it quite often," Rachel shrugged. "Odd habits he has, truly odd."

"Like jumping overboard?" Nico asked. Rachel nodded and swallowed the last of her soup.

"Well, that one can be blamed on parentage. Son of the Sea God after all." She shrugged. "If you want, when your bored ask him about his adventures."

"Are you... we really going to the Sea of Monsters?" Frank asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, don't worry thought we'll get through safely. Few will get injured, none of you though." Rachel informed them. "By few I just mean Percy. And like always he lives."

"How do you know this?" Jason asked her.

"Oracle of Delphi." She responded before getting up and looked at them all. "Whelp, I have things I need to do, don't get into trouble, don't anger Clarisse and when Percy gets back from his swim, don't protest when he kidnaps Nico." She sauntered off, dropping her bowl in a bin on the way out of the room.

ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ

Clarisse was able to kidnap me before Percy had the chance. She was waiting outside the mess hall with a tall boy standing next to her. The boy looked like a thief generally did, he had that look in his brown eyes. He had light peach skin and short black hair. His outfit matched Jason's current one. "You," she pointed to me, "and you." she pointed to Hazel. "Do you know how to fight?" She was looking more at Hazel than at me.

"They've been taught." Jason responded.

"Oh please, what they teach you on land is nothing like out here in the seas." Clarisse glanced over at him. "That basic stuff will save your life for maybe three seconds." Then she glanced at me. "I know you have to learn how to fight _Lord di Angelo._ Freezing up after Percy makes you stab him. What a wimp."

"Clarisse," the boy next to her warns quietly. I felt Hazel's eyes on my back as Clarisse waves off the boy.

"Starting today, until _I_ deem you're ready. All four of you will be learning how to fight." She told us. "Yes that involves actually going to injure your opponent specially if it's that moron of a leader we have."

"If you hate him so much why don't you throw a mutiny?" Jason asked. "You look like the leader type."

"Leave the son of Poseidon stranded at sea, yeah right." She looked at him with a cold look, then it softened just the slightest. "I owe him a debt, I have to repay it." She responded. "On deck maggots!" She ordered before marching off herself.

"What kind of debt gains that much loyalty?" Frank murmured to Jason as we all started after her. Better to follow orders than to be thrown overboard.

"A life debt." The boy she had with her answered. Frank looked at him. "We all owe Percy our lives."

"Of course." Jason rolled his eyes. "That sounds absolutely natural. Form a party of Pirates that all owe you their lives. No wonder he's the cruelest Captain out there."

"Percy doesn't seem that cruel..." Hazel put in her opinion. "More respected than anything. He is the Prince of the Sea after all, many people fear and look up to him." They walked up onto the deck and saw an oddity of sites. Clarisse was soaking wet, I could almost see her anger gauge boiling past the top. The entire of the deck was silent as they waited to see what would happen next.

"I..." she hissed out. "Deserved that."

"Yes, I quite agree." The voice came from the railing, the boy from earlier was sitting on it, completely dry from his swim. "You can only throw me through so many doors without some form of punishment." Faster than I could manage, Clarisse had out her spear and was throwing it at him. A pocket of water shot towards the boy and shielded him. The spear made a small splash then fell down with the water. A second later he shifted enough to let an arrow flash by his head.

He didn't say anything, not even when the Silver and Gold dogs ran out from under the deck and nearly bit off his legs. He was standing, perfectly balanced on the railing and walking over to the net leading up onto the rafters. "You're a fucking ass Jackson!" Clarisse yelled at him.

"Would you like me to dry you off?" He asked casually.

"Burn in Hades." She hissed at him.

"That's too kind of a punishment." He shrugged grabbing hold of the ropes and starting to climb up them. A girl I didn't see yesterday came above deck. She had on bindings around her chest and black pants. Her long brown hair was tied up with a cloth.

"Is it Tuesday?" She asked. Leo, the boy from earlier materialized next to her.

"I think so." He nodded. "But I prefer tomorrow, watching Percy beat them every week gets old. He's more lenient on Wednesday's." By the time Leo finished speaking, Percy had made it to the beam holding a mast. Thalia was waiting for him up there. Clarisse, pushed her wet hair out of her face and marched over to a box. "Valdez!" She snapped and Leo was at her side. "Get those four suited with a blade."

"Yes ma'am." He said picking up the box and bringing it over to us. Once it was opened I could tell that I wasn't going to like the next half hour. There were a mess of weapons in here, swords, knives, bows and arrows. "Take your pick and go after Clarisse as if you mean to kill her. Of course if anything gets too dangerous in the Captain's eye, he's going to intervene." Jason didn't look too please at being told what to do, but he chose a golden sword. Frank pulled out an bow that he seemed to be quite interested in. Of course he would. He's Frank Zhang leader of the archery squad back home.

Hazel was much more hesitant but after some speculation, at the weapons and situation we were in, she pulled out a spatha. I looked at the collection and noticed that most were either gold or bronze weapons. Accept for one black sword. He pulled it out and Leo immediately backed away from him. "Nice choice, just don't touch me with it. I'd have to burn you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Now you attack Clarisse," he told us all. The girl near him, who the metal dog's took kindly too looked at us.

"It'd be better for you to go after her before she gets the spear." She told us, as she said this the warrior was moving towards her sword. "And if you don't attack her, she'll attack you, all of you at once."

"Why would we..." The spear was coming straight towards my head, but like what happened with Percy, a barrier of water blocked it's path, and for a moment, my vision was distorted by the ever moving clear liquid.

"That's interfering!" Clarisse yelled up at the boy who was fighting with Thalia. She didn't get a response and that angered her. She charged at us and out of habit it seems Jason sent a wind storm at her, pushing her back several feet. "So you do know how to use daddy's powers." The statement was directed towards him. She charged, the wind picking up but having no further effect on the girl. She charged straight for Jason who, instinctively blocked her attack with the sword.


	6. Part One: The Collector

_It is the day of posting. Here, my dear readers is your new chapter.  
_

_Note: There is a -as far as I'm concerned- made up relic introduced in this chapter with a completely unimaginative name.  
Note: We get to learn how Percy is in this chapter, because as all fan-anything do, they change already made characters to adjust to whatever they're creating.  
Note: I did my best to go through and check spelling/error but: lack of sleep + long day of school = not my best at going through to find spelling/grammar errors. If i did anything to horribly bad, that should be like extremely easy to find for the normal non-dyslexic person tell me and I shall fix it._

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Five: The Collector**

=Nico=

I groaned in pain and boredom as I sat in Percy's bed, watching him do work at his desk. He didn't acknowledge me, not since the training ended and he, as Rachel predicted, kidnapped me and brought me here. I didn't want to bother him, he seemed like he was doing something important, and moving hurt. Clarisse isn't someone I will try to mess with. Ever. But sitting here, just watching the Captain look over papers reminded me of all those times I fell asleep doing the same exact thing.

The door burst open like it had this morning and Rachel drifted in. "They're pissed." She said before Percy had the chance to look up and see who it was. "Hades is pissed at you. Zeus is pissed at you and frankly Mars wants to strangle you. Not Ares, Mars!"

"This is new?" Percy wondered absently as he turned over a paper.

"Hades is new." Rachel pointed out.

"No I'm sure I've pissed him off in the past." Percy waved it off.

"Have you now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I snuck into the underworld and stole back my mother who he kidnapped some time ago." Percy informed her. "About a year before I found you."

"Do you make it a habit to annoy every single god you encounter?" She scolded him.

"Aphrodite seems to still like me after our meeting." Percy responded with a simple shrug. He finally looked up at her. "Artemis likes me for saving her hunters, though she dislikes that Thalia chose to come with me over joining her. Apollo and I are friends... and Hephaestus doesn't seem to dislike me as much as he does most people."

"Aphrodite likes anyone that can give her a soap opera." Rachel started to counter. "I don't know how you managed to get Artemis to like you, and Apollo doesn't dislike anyone. I would know."

"No comment on Hephaestus?" He mused.

"He doesn't like anyone." She shrugged. "Mechanics are his things." Then she glared at him. "That's not the point. You kidnapped Jason, Jupiter's son, you already have his daughter here, which he's still pissed about."

"I saved Thalia." He stated.

"For which he is grateful but she went off and joined you." She countered. "He doesn't like you for that."

"If I was anyone but Poseidon's son he wouldn't care." Percy shrugged. "What's Mars angry about?" He wondered.

"Kidnapping Frank." She responded.

"Clarisse knocked him out."

"He's having a long and endless argument with himself about that." She shrugged. "His daughter attacking his son blah blah blah something about Honor."

"And Hades?" Percy went back to looking at his papers.

"For him," she pointed at me. "And Hazel."

"Anything else the gods want me to know?" Percy asked slightly bored.

"Hera is pleased that you accepted this quest." Rachel admitted. "She says that Poseidon and her are at a agreement that if you finish this one, alive, you deserve some sort of reward."

"A lover would be nice."

"I think they have immortality in mind." She told him.

"That lasts too long." Percy responded.

"You'd turn down Immortality? Why does that not surprise me?"

"Well, that could be because you already saw it." He mused.

"It's one of the possible outcomes, yes." She agreed. "But I also saw you dying, that's quite likely too."

"Oh no, what ever shall I do." His voice was filled with too much sarcasm. "Another life or death mission. What am I facing? Sirens? Circe?"

"This talisman you're hunting for, could kill you." She answered, he looked at her for a moment. "And you don't give a damn. I don't get how you can easily throw your life away from something so stupid."

"Because I've accepted the fact that I'm a Demigod. Everything I do in life is dangerous and I don't expect it to be anything less." He responded picking up a piece of paper.

"Then why do you go out of your way to save people?" She hissed at him.

"You're the Oracle, you tell me." He shrugged. "Are we done? I have things to do." I could see the red starting to cover Rachel's face and she stormed out of the room. Silence returned and he continued to look over papers.

About an hour passed before I managed to get myself up into a standing position and walked up behind him. I saw the papers he had, most of them were reports written in Greek. My mind automatically translated them. The few papers I could see were about the Sea of Monsters. He then picked up another paper revealing a new one, it was a Wanted poster I had never seen before. On it were a list of people, Pirates mostly, and the Prince of the Sea was right at the top. A knock on the door shook me out of the list of names.

"Enter." Percy said and the door opened and closed. A girl walked in, she was quite beautiful and as I looked at her, her appearance kept changing. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were blue and she had on a beautiful dress without a single stain on it. It's color was royal blue. She had a tray of food with her, three bowls and three cups. "Silena." He greeted.

"Perseus," she returned the greeting with a smile and wandered over to a small dinning table. She quickly set it.

"Have I done something to anger you as well?" He wondered, watching her.

"Letting your looks go to waste could be a reason." She mused, turning to look at him. "Huddled up in this room or out in the ocean, show yourself off some more." Percy stood, taking his jacket off of his shoulders and resting it on the desk.

"Who's there to show off too?" He mused. "Chris?" A smile played on his lips. "Clarisse would kill me. Leo, that moron is like my brother."

"There's Jason." She pointed out.

"Who's as straight as a ruler, plus Thalia and Zeus would murder me."

"What about your shadow?" She pointed, he turned to look at me and I backed up a bit. He inspected me for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, then nodded to the table. Silena got up and practically dragged me to a chair. "The polite thing to do..."

"You're a Pirate Percy." She stated.

"If I remember correctly, so are you." He mused, going to sit in the last available chair.

"So, how do you manage to get everyone mad at you?" Silena wondered. "I mean I understand if Frank, Jason, Hazel and Nico here got mad at you. You kidnapped them. But Rachel?"

"I angered the gods." Percy shrugged, he glanced at me. "Eat, it's rude to deny food from a beautiful woman." He started eating the soup.

"You angered the gods, so Rachel is mad at you?" Silena questioned.

"She's their Oracle." Percy repeated. "Anyone else mad at me that I should worry about?"

"Clarisse,"

"She's always mad at me."

"Jason." Percy rolled his eyes. "Leo."

"That's new." He didn't seem like he cared.

"He says to stop angering Clarisse to the point of her throwing you through doors." She responded.

"Tell him to build a sturdier door. I'm sure a metal one wont break with my weight."

"You'd willingly get thrown into a metal door?" She questioned.

"If it will satisfy Clarisse's anger for a few hours, why not?" He wondered.

"Are you suicidal?" I asked him, they both looked at me.

"A little bit, why?" He responded. "I mean, I'd have to be at least a bit suicidal to be a Pirate and quite a bit more to think about venturing into the Sea of Monsters as much as I do."

"Actually I'd just call that being mad." I stated, he smiled a bit. "Specially after going after the Ne-"

"Necromancer's pendent, yes." He nodded in agreement. "It's an older legend and not many people have heard of it. Quite a powerful little thing, able to summon the dead or spread plague against it's owner's enemies. Pluto, had crafted this pendent when Rome had first been formed and gave it to a daughter of Hades. It had, of course been the reason for her to set the sea with the one she loved. Though not much is clear about the story afterwords. Some people say that he cheated on her so she used the magic of the pendent to destroy the ship, others say that the men on the ship had been driven mad from desire, and raped and killed the girl, throwing her body over bored with the pendant still on her neck. But the location of the myth has always been set in the Sea of Monsters, conventionally off the coast of Politeness's island where I need to go anyways."

I stared at him. "You... already knew?" I asked him. "You knew and you still kidnapped us?"

"I'm a collector, Lord di Angelo." He stated. "I go across the globe looking for rare, beautiful and dangerous things. If I come across something I like. I'm going to take it." Silena and him shared a look. "I had, originally hoped to just leave your port with information, of course information I already knew. I needed to conform the roomers I heard, which you had just done for me. Thank you." He paused. "But reaching your house and being greeted by your sister. I had decided that I wouldn't just be leaving with or without information. I would be leaving with a Jewel. And, maybe my brother of course." Silena made a face.

"So Hazel is a jewel is she?" She asked casually. Percy reached across the table and picked up her hand.

"Silena, you have always been, and will always be my most beautiful prize." He said to her. I saw her blush and look away, taking her hand back. "Besides, it's not just Hazel I wanted. I've been aiming to catch Jason for some time now, and Frank is a nice addition to my collection as well. Of course, you." He was looking at me. "Are breathtaking and I assume powerful, deadly if need be. With enough training and I'm going to assume much anger towards me, you'll mold into a lively first mate, or maybe even my co-captain." Even Silena looked shocked at that.

"You would trust a child of Hades?" She asked, "to that extent?" Percy didn't respond, and I had to agree with the girl. Why would he trust me that much? What was going on through the Prince of the Sea's mind?

* * *

_Note: This is completely relevent to the story: For the next Bonus Chapter I'm at a bit of a tossup on who do do. Silena or Rachel, I know this wont be for a few more chapters but I want to see who you all would prefer to read first._

_Note: _**This has been iritating me**:_ there's a word I want to use but I haven't the slightest clue as to how to spell it and none of the spell check's are helping me, neither is the internet because I can't spell it. I tend to spell things as I hear them, which doesn't work often and I wonder how people can even read my non-typed things most of the time. Well the word (in my head) is: Guestered But this is not the proper spelling, so if you can read the same way I spell please help me with the proper spelling. I think the meaning is: To point something out, sometime using you hand or something you're holding._

_Note: This is completely irrelivant to the story: I have this huge project dew at the end of the month for school, fun. It's a presentation for what I like doing with my life and stuff like that, required for graduation. So I may get distracted with this and forget to update, or be at a writer's block and update this a ton. (I guess it is sort of relevent to the story.)_


	7. Part One: The Sea Of Monsters

_Hayy I'm home sick so you get an extra chapter this week._

_Note: Small chapter compared to the last few_

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Six: The Sea Of Monsters**

=Percy=

The room was barely lit as I stood against a support beam watching the child of Hades sleep. The moons light was distorted with the colored glass, some of it the natural white light it should be but most an array of blue, purple and green. He had, of course protested much to sleeping on my bed. Demanding that he was brought to his sister and allowed to sleep with people he trusted. But the fighting wore him down and eventually he just collapsed on the bed, it was another hour or so before he actually fell asleep. He looked like his namesake while he slept. His curly black hair covering his forehead and his peaceful expression. Though it didn't make my heart flutter like some of his other expressions had. Being completely honest with myself, I had fallen hard for this boy. I knew it the moment I had first seen him, walking down from the steps of his mansion to greet us.

Being myself, I had earlier passed it off in front of him and Silena as part of my hobby, collecting beautiful things. That was part of it, yes, but, as Silena had told me when I guided her back to her room for some rest. "You were struck by Cupid's arrow." And yes, the child of Aphrodite was right. I let my eyes drift from the Angel on my bed and over my desk, the top most paper was clearly visible in the white light of the moon. The Pendant, a simple thing truthfully though it was just a black and white sketch. It was a circle, no one knows what the circle's made of. Most people assume gold, but I think it's silver. Silver is a much more beautiful color than gold, and it reflects things clearly, it shows something for what it is. Then in the center, is a stone, it's colored black, and again you can only guess what stone lays there, or stones. It's quite possible that more than one stone was merged together by the god of riches himself.

I was looking at Nico again, he was a jewel himself. One of those untouchable ones, I have him in my collection but he wasn't mine. Not yet at least, possibly not for a while. And quite possibly the boy wont even be mine, but the thought reversed. I sighed and leaned my head against the wood supporting me, my eyes drifted closed and for a while I just listened to the waves crashing against the boat. And the creaking of the few people above piloting the ship. I heard the small creaking of my door being pushed open, and the almost silent footsteps coming towards me. I kept still, even as the sword pressed against my stomach, and there was a pause. "Don't stop half way through." I told them, and a sharp intake of breath answered me. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me already." I told them. The sword pressed harder into my side, but it was shaking now.

I opened my eyes to see Hazel, after she met my eyes, the sword fell out of her hands and clashed with the ground. That woke Nico, he was sitting up and looking at us. Hazed had me pinned to my spot against the pole but she was trembling to hard to do anything. Only a moment passed before her legs gave out, I was quick to catch her. "If you're going to kill someone, you should go through with it." I told her. She couldn't respond. After a minute or so, I carefully picked her up and brought her over to my bed, giving her to her brother. He held her protectively.

"You're a monster, you know that?" He glared at me. I studied him for a long moment.

"Maybe," I agreed. "But it doesn't chance the fact that you're still in my care." I walked over to my desk, and silence was answered for a few calming seconds. Then the door burst open.

"We've reached the entrance." Leo said, a sort of panic in his voice.

"Get everyone below deck." I ordered. "Take these two with you," I glanced at them for a moment. Leo nodded and went to guide them. I left the room, quickly making my way to the helm and releasing Chris who was on duty. The task to get between the two guardians of the Sea of Monsters was not an easy one, but it all depended on the exact location of the boat, as well as how much water I could force down my half sister's throat. I saw the whirlpool forming as Charybdis prepared to blast us into oblivion. I saw the others rushing to get below deck, almost everyone was in the small shell of safely I could provide.

I felt the common tugging sensation in my gut, the same feeling I always get when I use an excessive amount of water, and large waves came up alongside the boat, shielding the sides. From any damage that could come to it.

There was a pause at which nothing happened, and then the boat jerked forwards, being pushed by a massive energy, the whirlpool was becoming larger as Charybdis's teeth rose to the surface. I forced the boat to move straight, on a persist line that would be our salvation. We were nearing it, being propelled forwards by the power of the Whirlpool, and slowly, as we passed, waterspouts shot out of the water, forcing themselves into my sister's mouth. Almost through.

I pushed us into the harder end, the water was now pushing against us, instead of sending us forwards. It wanted to bring us back into the Whirlpool and certain death. I felt the wind speeding up, not necessarily a good thing. I mean, yes we're going faster in the right direction but it's a bit stronger than I'd prefer it to be. From the corner of my eye, and second look to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I saw someone returning to the deck. Moron get back below deck! I wanted to yell at him but it's not exactly my top priority. We were out of the worst of the danger at least, but not clear yet. My sister still has one more trick up her sleeve, if I haven't given her a stomach ache by now. But no, I felt the pressure in the water stop, "this will be fun." I mumbled to myself,forcing the water protecting the sides up into the air and wrapping around the whole of the ship, enclosing us in a large water bubble. Seconds later I felt a huge amount of pressure against my back, pressure enough to knock a sane man out.


	8. Part One: Decisions

_It's Update day. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Seven: Decisions**

=Nico=

There are several things I've learned today about the Prince of the Seas. First, he's the most insane man I've ever met. Second, it's nearly impossible not to hate him. Third, it is impossible to hate him. Fourth, he can encase the ship we're on in a pocket of air surrounded by water. And last, he looks like a god when sleeping. I'm serious, after the whole bubble fiasco, where something exploded and sent the ship flying, he passed out, the water receding from the bubble around us and the night crew returned to it's post.

Leo had me bring Percy back to the room, considering I was staying there with him and the boy was terrified of his Captain. I don't blame him. After finally getting Percy on his bed I kinda collapsed on top of him from exhaustion. After a minute or two I pushed myself up and stopped, just looking at my kidnapper and thinking, _he reminds me of a god. _I couldn't help but to admire him.

The psychopathic idiot that I felt attracted too. Gods help me, I'm not falling for this guy am I? He's a Pirate for heavens sake and I'm a Lord, I watch over a port and I've always been stuck there. The pirate under me just shows up and steals me away from what I've always known and he gives me a trapped sort of freedom. I'm his prisoner, and yet, I'm not.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a stupid thought arises and floods my thoughts. What would his lips feel like against mine? It only takes my subconscious mind about half a second to make the decision. I find myself kissing the Pirate. I don't get a reaction, he's unconscious after all, but my heart's racing. When I start to pull away I feel a hand on my side. "Don't stop," he breathes, I'm not sure if he's conscious until his green eyes open and suck me in. I lean down to kiss him again, not thinking about our social differences or how I'd punish myself tomorrow for this, or worse, how Hazel will punish me. I feel one of his arms slip around my waist while his other hand tangles through my hair, and as we embrace, I think. Why the hell not?

ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ

I don't know what wakes me. My eyes just flutter open and I feel alone. The sunlight shining through the multicolored glass lit my skin up blue and green and I notice the lack of warmth that should be next to me. Turning, I see the door closing, not making a sound and I notice the folded close resting no to far away from me. I slowly realize that he must need time to think about what happened last night, I did, in a sense force myself on him. I need time to think about it. I uncover myself and quickly dress. It felt like last night was a dream, and the only proof of it's reality were the red marks on my skin.

I wait a few minutes, sitting on the edge of the bed and debating on what I should do. I know I should talk about it with Percy, I mean we had just slept together. But should I talk it out with anyone else first? Of course, and the only person I trust enough to mention this to is my sister. I got up, making my way over to the door and finding myself face to face with Clarisse. She raised an eyebrow at me, then looked over my shoulder.

"So I missed him." She glared at the empty room before letting me out. "Where did he run off too?" She asked me.

"I woke up and he was gone." I responded, she huffed. "I'm going to get breakfast." I mumbled before slipping away. I got a bowl of whatever was being served before going to find my sister's room. She was one of the few to get a private room, lucky for her one of the other girls offered. I knocked on the door, and entered without waiting for a response. What I found was defiantly not what I expected. She, Frank and oddball Leo sitting on the floor talking. Just talking.

"Nico!" Hazel smiled up at me, "what brings you down here so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I responded. I glanced at Frank and Leo. "But it seems like you're busy..."

"Not really." Leo said standing up and stretching. "We were just talking about the all mighty and powerful Prince of the Sea. He scared the shit out of Hazel this morning." I raised my eyebrow.

"Frank and I were against one of the railings and he came out of his room and sat on it next to us," she explains. "He jumps into our conversation and makes a few comments on the best way to kill someone." She had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Then he stops in the middle of a word and falls backwards into the water. It scared the crap out of me, and he pops out of the water laughing."

"It got almost everyone laughing, how she reacted." Leo said with a big grin on his face. "Everyone but these two," he points at Frank and Hazel. "What makes it better is that Hazel tried to kill Percy last night, the shock really got to her." That's what she was doing when I woke up. "It'd be the type of prank I'd pull, but not with water. I can't breathe in water."

"So he's a prankster?" I wondered.

"Nah, Percy's the serious type. But we have these friends back in our home town, they travel with us once in a blue moon." He responded. "There children of Hermes and big on pranking, when Percy pairs up with them we're all doomed. He's good with plans and things children of Athena are good at, maybe because he spent most of his childhood with one? I don't know, but the three of them pull off big time stunts." He paused. "Actually it was because of one of those stunts that we're heading out here. I know you've seen it, the pendent he's set on finding. They pranked Thanatos and the paper slipped from his pocket."

"...Pranked Thanatos?" Hazel and I repeated.

"You didn't hear about that?" Leo laughed. "It was all we heard for months no matter where we went. The Stoll brothers trapped the god much to everyone's surprise, they used one of the plans Percy created and set it up, none of them expected a god to fall into it. By the time he stumbled out of that trap he was dressed in a huge frilly dress, like one of the ones that Silena has, it was pink and white, and he had his makeup done and his hair was styled. And he was stuck like that for about a week before the Stoll's and him came up with an agreement. In the end Percy got the paper with the pendent he's set on finding."

"He knows about the pendent, it's legend, why does he still want to go after it?" I asked and Leo's expression turned serious.

"Hades if I know," he paused. "No offense," he added quickly. "The guy's a walking contradiction. A Pirate, better yet, the worlds most wanted Pirate -who saves lives.- A child of Poseidon, who respects Athena most out of the gods. Every time a life or death situation comes up for him it's like he wants to be killed." An uneasy feeling set in my stomach. "Ever since I joined his crew all his missions have been suicide ones, maybe even before I joined it's been like that. But we always pull through. It's bad enough that this specific quest was given to him through the Oracle of Delphi, meaning that the gods gave it to him."

"The Oracle of Delphi?" Frank repeated.

"Yeah she travels with us, the whole 'owing Percy her life thing' most of us have it." Leo shrugged, then yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. Try to slip in a few hours before Clarisse uses me for target practice again." He walked passed me and out of the room. There was a thick silence, where no one knew what to say next. I broke it.

"Frank may I speak with my sister?" I asked him, he got up.

"Sure." He responded, turning to give her a smile. "See you in a bit." He said and left the room. I closed the door behind him and went to sit on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked me, joining me on the bed.

"I..." now that I have a million other thoughts of the boy in question running through my head, it was hard to speak. "Last night, after we entered the Sea of Monsters." Because there honestly was no getting around that. We were in the Sea of Monsters. "I said that I'd come back when I checked out what was going on."

"You didn't, I assumed you went to bed." She commented.

"Sort of." I agreed. "It was amazing to watch how he protected the ship." I bit my lip for a moment. "A mass of water surrounded us like a cradle, and after the explosion that hit us passed, he blacked out."

"So you took him back to the room?" She wondered.

"Leo had me do it," I nodded. "He's heavier than he looks, and being tired I just kind of, dropped him on the bed and collapsed on top of him." She was watching me with skeptical eyes. "I don't know what was running through my head as I moved off of him but..." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You kissed him." She finished, I nodded.

"And he woke up." I continued, "I don't know what was going on in my head," I covered my face, frustrated.

"You had sex with him." She concluded. I nodded again and waited for her to say something else. "So, you had sex with the man that kidnapped us, and is taking us to one of _the_ most dangerous places on earth, and it's quite likely that he'll never let us go."

"Yes," I sighed out.

"And you're talking to me about it." She stated.

"Should I talk to Frank or Jason about it?" I asked sarcastically.

"How about the boy you had sex with." She offered, I dropped my arm away from my face and looked at her. "I'm just saying it's better to talk to them. I can't do much to help you sort out your emotions, and it's quite common for people to fall for their kidnappers." She made a face. "He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, he's just from a different life than us."

"You're telling me to go for it?" I wondered.

"I'm telling you that you make the decision's in your life." She smiled at me. "Not your baby sister."


	9. Bonus Chapter II

**Bonus Chapter II**

=Silena=

I looked out the small window to my cell, wondering why my father had let it get this far. Had he not wanted me anymore? Is that why he made me use my power in front of everyone? He just looked at me as if I were a cursed child when they took me away. Outside I could see the glow from the houses as they were getting ready for bed. The water in the distance was shining with the dim light of the disappearing moon. It was almost a new moon.

I sighed and rested my head against the bricks and clutched the bars trapping me in the cage. I noticed a ship coming into port and frowned. Who would be coming in this late? Certainly not anyone that makes port here. I sighed again and moved away from the window, I might as well get some sleep before they kill me tomorrow. I laid down on the straw they scattered across the floor and closed my eyes.

A cage door slamming shut made me bolt upright, I looked around and saw that the cage next to me had a boy in it. He seemed completely relaxed as the guards called him some extremely rude names.

"I'd mind your mouths gentlemen." He spoke walking over to the cage door and poking an arm through. "You'll regret those words later."  
"Yeah?" One asked, then nodded over to me. "You'll be hanging with her tomorrow morning." The men snickered and the boy only chuckled with them. They stopped and glared at him. "What are you chuckling about?"

"Your ignorance." He commented, flicking his finger and the room seemed to freeze. The men stumbled back, slipping on some ice that hadn't been there moments before. I watched them leave, tripping over themselves to get out of the room. "What are you here for?" He spoke, and I stood, trying to see the ice that had been on the ground. Nothing was there. I looked to him. Was he talking to me?

"Are... you talking to me?" I wondered, he leaned against the cage door, looking at me.

"I don't see anyone else in here." He nodded, "at least, anyone awake." I studied him, though it was hard in the dark. He was tall and thin. He has messy black hair, or maybe dark brown, and was wearing a coat, shirt and dark pants.

"Sorcery." I told him. He considered this. "What about you?" He just looked at me, with the faint light I could tell that he was smirking.

"Are they going to kill you?" He wondered. "Would you like an escape?"

"You're as trapped as I am." I commented, he chuckled.

"No, I'm quite free." He told me, he pulled away from the door he had been leaning on and pushed it. I watched as it swung open. "Tell me Miss Witch. What can you do?" He wondered.

"I..." I hesitated. "I can get anyone to do as I wish." I explained.

"Oh, charm speak." He said, walking out of his cage and over to my cell door. He leaned against the metal, "quite a useful skill, and rare, not many daughters of Aphrodite have it."

"Daughter of who?" I questioned. "Charm what...?"

"In fact, I've been looking for someone with your talent." He didn't seem to hear me. "I'll make a deal with you, if I get you out of this cage, or away from the noose, you have to join me, and my crew." He explained. "You see, I'm looking for talented people, like yourself, to help me with something."

"I'm not the only one with these powers?" I questioned.

"No, I have a few members on my ship, actually, I only gather those who are like you. You could consider me a collector." He told me. "I take rare and beautiful things, keep them to myself. You, my dear, will make a excellent addition to my collection." He reached through the bar and cupped my chin. I slapped his hand away and he chuckled. "Well, you have until your dead to make up your mind love." He said. "If you don't want to die, and if you want to be free. Call for me." He pulled away from the door and started towards the exit.

"What's your name?" I demanded of him. He didn't turn.

"I'm the Prince of the Sea." He waved before disappearing.

ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ

It was raining as I stood waiting to be killed. My hands were shaking and chained together, and I was being forced forwards. "I don't want to die." I whimpered to myself as the rope was draped around my neck and tightened. All around me there was gasping as the rain stopped. Not in the normal it fading away sense, but it stopped in midair.

"What is this?" Demanded one of the guards, they turned on me only to see me looking about just as confused as they were. "What are you doing Witch?" He demanded of me, after getting no response the one turned towards the priest. "Read her the rights, and let's get this over with." The priest quickly started reading off the paper in his hands.

A moment passed before there was paper ripping, and a sharp gasp of breath. I turned just in time to see the priest falling with three ice sphere's piercing him. Then I froze as my rope fell limp on my shoulder. People were starting to panic. "What is this madness?!" A woman called out.

"You've angered the gods." A male voice responded. I turned and stumbled backwards to see the boy from last night standing behind me. Now I was able to see him clearly, his hair is black and his eyes are sea green, the color seemingly shifting from blue to green like the water itself. "Can't you tell, they don't want this woman to die." Thunder cracked overhead.

"There is only one God!" Someone cried out. A seemingly angry thunder roared across the sky making almost everyone back up in fear. The rain around us started gathering and forming a dome around me and him. Then it started poring. Everyone around us scattered, forgetting about my execution and panicking with the sorcery the boy seemed to be performing.

"You're ride is awaiting you, my lady." The boy bowed slightly to me and held out his hand. I got the feeling that I didn't have much of a choice in taking his offer, he had just saved my life after all. So I took his hand, and he smiled at me. In that one smile I could see a lot about him. He's honest and loyal. And something darker, his secrets and motivation. But as he led me away from my death, and off into a new beginning I didn't care what he was holding. He was giving me a second chance at life and I know I wont waist it.

The ship was grander than I expected. "Surprised?" He asked me as we climbed on deck, I could only nod as I looked at the dark polished wood and the light gray sails. "Thalia!" He called and a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes dropped down in front of us. "Get us out of this pathetic port." He ordered.

"Yes sir," she saluted him before a gust of wind tugged at my hair and the sails were blown forwards. "So, we stayed an extra day for her?" She asked, sizing me up. "What does she do?"

"Charm speak," he answered lazily, leaning against the railing "I think this stop was successful. Though if I had to spend another day in that miserable port I might have gone off and killed a few more people."

"You killed people?" I asked shocked. The both looked at me, Thalia confused and the boy amused.

"Hun, this is a pirate ship." He noted. "We're pirates, hence my comment on collecting you last night. Everything on this ship is my property, all the food, all the gold, all the people." He smirked. "In order to obtain some of the things I want, sure. I've had to kill some people. Like the guards that insulted me."

"You're a monster." I glared at him.

"Yes," he agreed, straightening up. "Thalia see to it that she gets a meal and a room. One of the private rooms." He looked at the girl. "While you're down there, send Rachel up. I want to have a word with her." He started towards a set of doors.

"Jackson," Thalia called after him. He paused. "That role doesn't suit you." He didn't acknowledge the comment, instead he just continued to the room. Thalia sighed and looked back at me. "He's not normally like that." She told me. "He's actually nice."

"He saves me then acts like an argent prick." She laughed.

"Common, let's get you some food." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me downstairs. The first thing I noticed, was the large absence of people on the ship. I remembered seeing someone at the helm but there's no one else. We entered a dinning area and still, there was no one. "If you're looking for company, you wont find much. There's just five of us."

"Five? Manning a ship this large?" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Three until yesterday." She nodded. "Then Percy found Rachel, and now you."

"But how?" I wondered.

"Haven't you heard rumors, of the Huntress? Or the Prince of the Sea?" She took out some bread and cut me a slice. I shook my head. "Wow, your port must've been out of the loop." She hummed a bit. "Well, I'll explain it after I get Rachel." She told me. "Be back in a bit, unless you want to wonder, then try to stay on this floor or above deck." She said before disappearing out from the way we came. I wondered back onto deck, nibbling at the bread and walking up to the girl on the helm. She glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Is it all girl's on this ship?" I asked her. She had her long brown hair held out of her face with a bandana.

"Aside from Percy, yes." She answered, putting a rope on the wheel and looking at me. "Why, is that bothersome?"

"No, it's just weird." I commented. "Girl's normally aren't taken to sea, it's considered bad luck." She laughed.

"Tell that to our loving captain." She looked ahead into the sea. "I think he considers males bad luck or something. We did have his younger brother traveling with us for a while, just until we hit Port Sleas a few months back. He wanted to join the military so Percy let him." I thought about that for a while, before noticing a bush of red hair being led onto deck, she had a blanket around her and looked frightened. "Poor girl, though, I think anyone would be frightened with her story."

"Her story?"

"Not mine to tell," the girl said. "But I am interested in your. What does the boss want with you?"

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"You have to have a talent." She pushed.

"Charm speak." Thalia was in front of us, making me jump. The girl just looked at her, then at me and seemed to take more interest in me. "Now, is there anything in particular that you want to know about us before I go story telling?" She asked me.

"Why are there so few of us?" I wondered.

"Percy's picky about who he wants boarding with him." Clarisse responded.

"Why all girls? He's not... using us is he?" They laughed.

"Oh please, that queer?" Clarisse asked. "Gods no, no-no-no he's not interested in girls, well, sexually interested in them at least."

"Weather or not he knows it." Thalia agreed. "No, the reason for us being girls is because he chose us to be apart of his crew." She explained. "Well, that and Clarisse, you and Rachel owe him your lives."

"You don't?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"He offered me freedom, I took it." She shrugged. "My younger brother had gone off to join the military and left me to take care of my mother. I just, didn't want to spend my entire life looking after a drunk."

"Oh..." I looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad you asked." Thalia grinned. "Sit down love, this will take a while." Downstairs a door opened and I saw Rachel being led out of the room with Percy, "So it started like this. There's a port, hidden to those who can't see through the Mist. Clarisse, Percy and his younger brother Tyson had been there after a unfortunate trip to the Sea of Monsters. The three of them stayed on the beach for several days." I saw Percy stop and look up at us.

"Three days." Clarisse clarified. "I was mad at the boys but that didn't bother the Prince of the Sea. On the third day he waded out into the ocean with a ton of spectators and for hours we waited. Then just as everyone was getting bored and getting ready to leave a ship bursts out of the water. I think that Percy had found it at the bottom of the ocean, but he say's it's a gift from his dad. The moron was sitting on the mast and just waved to us before a life boat drifted over for me and Tyson." She was watching me for any sort of reaction. "After we were safely on deck, he freaked everyone out by shaping a huge bubble over us and sinking the ship again. A few days later rumors started up about a ghost ship haunting the seas near the hidden port."

"Yes that's the real story, not the rumor." Thalia laughed a bit. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what ever, she's on the ship. Doesn't matter if she knows us or not." She crossed her arms and studied me. "What matters is making sure you don't piss Percy off. That's my job."

"What...?" I questioned.

"It's my job to fight with him, I'm here until I repay my debt, might as well make his life hell." She shrugged.

"Your way of thinking is entertaining." His voice startled me. I turned to see Percy standing a few feet away with the redhead next to him. She wouldn't look at any of us. "I save your life, and you beat me up for it."

"I didn't ask for you to save me." She scowled.

"Would you have rather been eaten by the cyclopes?" He wondered, she didn't answer.

"Cyclopes? Aren't they a myth?" I asked.

"Myth," he repeated. "Are your powers a myth?" He wondered. "Or Thalia's or mine. No, Silena, they're no more myth than the gods. But, it's not just Cyclopes, other monsters and Greek and Roman 'myths' are real and alive. As for other religions, I can't say. It's not my origin." He glanced at me. "Silena, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, like you, she's new." He paused. "She's been given the gift of prophecy and is Apollo's Oracle of Delphi. I rescued her yesterday, a few hours before meeting you."

"Why do you save people. You're a pirate." He smiled a bit.

"I wasn't when I met Clarisse," he told me. "She's the one that convinced me to become one." I looked at Clarisse, I could see her doing that. "I save people because it's the right thing to do. I kill because sometimes it's unavoidable. But, as long as your indebted to me, I will keep you around and use you until I find what I'm looking for. You can fight me," he gestured to Clarisse. "A pointless battle but it keeps her fighting skills up. Though, she doesn't fight to escape. She's waiting for an opportunity to repay her debt." He paused. "Or you can just except that you owe me until you save my life or I say that you can leave. That could be a few weeks from now or several years, depends on when I find what I'm searching for." He smirked. "You could try to escape, and you might get away. But not out at sea, not in The Hydra, and I'm sure you don't want to be stranded on an island in the Sea of Monsters." The what?

Rachel looked at him, confused. "We're... going to the sea of monsters?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion. He nodded.

"Yes, we'll be at the entrance in a few days." He told her. "Don't worry, I can get us in safely."


	10. Part One: Reasoning

**Part One: Chapter Eight: Reasoning**

=Percy=

I was avoiding him. Strait out avoiding him. It's been working out pretty well considering about two days have passed and I've managed to play Keep Away from Nico. Well, at least while he's awake. Say what you want, but I watch him while he sleeps, and I have to get my work done sometime. Everything is in that room, including the sleeping boy. I know it's childish, and Silena has told me this too, after skipping out on dinner with her and Nico for these two nights. But come on, what am I going to say to him? I can't look at him without thinking of...

I can't think of him without it either. I groaned in frustration and leaned back in my chair. It was well past midnight and the sky's were clear, giving the room a beautiful aery of color from the moonlight. On the desk in front of me was my latest piece of work, a collection of letters to Annabeth, a girl I haven't seen or spoken too in roughly six years. I normally have these letters hidden away, but when I add to them, I bring them out. The latest one ranted about my current trip and moment with the Angel on my bed. I picked it up and reread it.

_Annie,_

_How long has it been since we last saw each other? Five? Six years? Gods I miss you Wise Girl. I'm back in the Sea of Monsters, and somehow I haven't been bothered by it. Maybe it's because I found an Angel? I miss you, my all knowing best friend, my, right hand, my first mate..._

_Until a few day's ago, I've never given that spot to anyone you know, It's still yours if he doesn't accept._

_It seems like you were right, that stupid comment from the last day. I have found something to collect that I wont be able to keep. The Angel I spoke of, I know, back then that you had imagined it to be a boy and I would laugh at you. But now he's laying asleep near me, and all I can do is watch. The other night, when we entered the Sea of Monsters, I had blacked out. I know, my sister was extremely mad at me this time. When I woke, I was being kissed by my Angel and, well you can imagine it can't you._

_I don't know what to do. I've been avoiding him sense. I wish you were here, if you could help me like you always had._

_I wonder, how's Elysium treating you? Good I guess. You deserve it. I'll meet you there, someday._

_-Prince of the Sea_

I sighed carefully placing the paper back onto the desk, I closed my eyes for a moment then found black ones staring back at me when I opened them again. I felt a blush rip across my face, "I-I thought you were sleeping." I commented, he leaned against my desk, blocking a quick escape from jumping over it.

"I was," he agreed. "I woke up about a half hour ago." He told me. "You looked quite upset a moment ago, what were you reading?" He wondered, picking up the paper. I tried to grab it from him but he just held it out of reach. "Who's Annie?" He asked.

"Nico, please don't." I asked.

"You seem to miss her," he commented, picking up another few letters. "These all to Annie?"

"Nico-"

"They are." He said, I grabbed the papers from his hand, well accept from the one that he was keeping away from me. He moved away from me and I hid the letters in their normal spot. "You waiting for her to come back or something?" He wondered.

"She can't." I responded, falling back into my chair and pressing my hand to my forehead.

"Then why haven't you given anyone the first mate position?" He asked. "I mean, surely if she can't come back then you would've trusted someone else to take it." I didn't comment. "She must be coming back if you haven't given the spot away."

"She's dead, Nico." I stated, getting him to shut up. "I killed her." There was a long pause before he walked back over and put the paper back on the desk.

"I doubt you killed her. You're the loyal type right?" He commented.

"She's dead because of me either way, what does it matter?" The statement was rhetorical.

"There's a huge difference." He responded, he pulled my hand away from my face and I was forced to look at him. "I'm the son of Hades, remember? I know these things." I stole my arm back from him and looked away. "We need to talk." He told me.

"About the other night?" I mumbled.

"That, and you've been avoiding me." He agreed.

"I've been avoiding the conversation, not you." I disagreed. "This is my room, after all and here we are."

"Is sarcasm the only form of communication you know how to use?" He wondered.

"I've learned that it's the best way to cope with things." I looked at him and he studied me, he wasn't mad, irritated, but not mad.

"You said I was your treasure." He recalled. "We're all your treasures. I don't exactly like that. It's like you're saying you own everyone on this ship."

"I do, in a sense." I mumbled.

"None of us are your property." He stated.

"I believe that you and your friend are, currently, my property." I countered, he glared.

"Yet you offered me the position of first mate." He retorted, I stayed silent. "I can't figure you out." He admits. "You want me as your property but you run away after the two of us have sex. You offer me the position of First Mate but in that letter, you said you were saving it for Annie, a dead girl from your past. You're serious but a play pranks on gods. And to me, you want to live, but you're always seeking a new death. I've never met anyone that contradicts themselves more that you do."

"It's funny, a lot of us Pirates do that." I put in.

"Don't blame it on being a Pirate." He glared at me. "There are plenty of them on this ship and none are like you." There was a long pause. "What exactly do you want?" He asked me. I didn't respond, making him growl in frustration and get up to walk across the room. "You are the most frustrating person I have ever met. I can't believe I could fall for someone like you."

"What?" The statement shocked me. I was on my feet and slowly moving towards him.

"I fell in love you with you, moron." He stated, as if the topic had been long since agreed on. "At first I didn't know what to think. Why did I do that, what was going on in my head? And when you started ignoring me I had loads of time to think. Hours, endless hours before and after Clarisse's fighting lessons. Then dinner's with Silena, she just confirmed it more, she could tell, her mom is the Goddess of Love." I grabbed his arm, turning him towards me. "But what do you want, Percy?" He asked desperately, I felt any sort of fight I had in me crumbling.

"I want you," I mumbled softly. "That's why I took you, I wanted you." His lips pressed against mine and I could feel a build up of emotions explode in my head. It was a heated kiss, one of those desperate kisses, that one partner would use to try and convey all of their emotions. It didn't end until he was pinning me to the bed, and I had tears running down my face. I tried to hide them, I'm the Prince of the Sea, most feared Pirate on the seven seas. I don't cry.

He wiped them off of my cheeks, "tu sei bella." He whispered to me and it took me a moment to figure out what language it was. My Angle knows Italian.


	11. Part One: Rival

**Part One: Chapter Nine: Rival**

=Percy=

"Who's Annie?" Nico asked me after a few minutes of watching me do work. I looked up at him, he had pulled a chair over from the table and sat across from me. He leaned forwards against the desk separating us and just watched me.

"She was my best friend." I responded. "We got into a lot of trouble together." I smiled a bit. "Her name was Annabeth Chase and she was a Daughter of Athena." There was a log pause.

"So you were a trouble maker before becoming a Pirate?" He wondered, I nodded.

"I lived in New York City, out in the colony's. My mom and step dad still live there but I can't visit much." I explained. "But back when I was younger, Annabeth and I were always together and getting into trouble. We knew that we were demigods so we chased legends, always managing to get caught in some trap and destroying a building or two. There was one time we found our way into the Labyrinth, the one created by the inverter Daedalus." I paused, then sighed.

"Isn't the Labyrinth across the sea?" He mused.

"It's complicated." I noted. There was a long pause.

"How did she die?" He asked, it was a few minutes before I responded.

"My first trip to the sea of monsters." I answered. "The two of us and Tyson had stolen a small boat and went hunting for it, and we found it." I frowned. "It was chance that we made it in, and even dumber luck to have survived Polyphemus's island and saved Clarisse. Annabeth had grabbed the Golden Fleece and used it to distract Polyphemus, it saved my life but she was knocked into the sea..."

"You lost her in the Sea of Monsters." He concluded, I nodded. "How can you come back so often?" He asked me.

"Selfish reasons," I responded. "Hoping that she had washed up on one of the islands, and I can find her again." He nodded a bit, then thought.

"How did you become a Pirate?"

"Oh, that was Clarisse's idea." I responded. "She hated owing me her life to me, so she thought our becoming Pirates would giver her a chance to save my life. I went along with it." I shrugged.

"Jackson!" The girl called out, storming into my room. She marched right up beside Nico and glared at me. "Is he your shield from the door?"

"I doubt anything would shield me from the door Clarisse." I responded. "Is there something you need?"

"We're at the island." She stated.

"That was fast." I mused.

"It's hard not to miss a huge black boat." She shrugged, I stood.

"Do I have the pleasure of walking out the door today?" I wondered, she rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up and finish your quest. Leo's already working on the other ship." She marched out, I took a moment to watch her.

"She's in a good mood." I noted.

"That's a new one." Nico stood up, I walked around the desk and smiled at him. The two of us walked out of the room together and we found the ship docked at a large island. I looked to the ship next to us in time to see Leo running across the plank set up between the two.

"Uhh, we have company." He stated.

"Piper?" I asked, he nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"Piper?" Nico repeated.

"Someone I pissed off." I shrugged.

"You seem to do that to a lot of people." He noted, I grinned at him before making my way over to the plank between the boats. With the slight leverage, I could see the boat closing in. I could also see the large black ball heading straight for my head. I had about three seconds to do something, before I could think, a wave shot up, blocking the two boats and my head from danger. When it fell, much slower than it rose, the boat was resting on the other side of the black one between us. I crossed the plank and waited for the female Captain to join me.

She took her time, like always and had a boy and girl follow her over. "Piper," I smiled at her. She studied me. "What brings you to the Sea of Monsters?" I wondered.

"Roomers," she responded. "That a rival was coming back here."

"I'm surprised you got in," I said honestly.

"Wasn't without consequence." She stated, I smirked. "Enough chat," she pulled out her dagger, Katoptris, and pointed it at me.

"Three on one, that's a sort of cheating." I commented taking off a ring from my finger, it shifted into my sword Riptide.

"Pirate." She stated bluntly before charging me. I waited until she was close enough, then sidestepped so she stumbled passed me. I grabbed the hilt of her dagger and took it from her. She growled frustrated, I looked at my reflection in her dagger and for a moment, saw myself sinking to the bottom of the sea. I hummed appreciatively, so that's what Rachel predicted.

"Don't just stand there!" She yelled at her companions, the boy started towards me, he was more cautious with his advance.

"Charlie," I greeted him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, I have this girl on my ship who doesn't shut up about you." I commented.

"Isn't your entire crew girls?" He asked.

"No, there's Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend. Leo, our repair man, and I picked up a few new members the other day." I smiled at him. "I bet you could find yourself a good girl if you joined me." I offered.

"I assume I would." He agreed before lunging at me. I blocked and backed away, searing clear of Piper, who was glaring at me. "Who all do you have over there now?" He wondered. "I see Thalia and Clarisse."

"Well of course, I wouldn't ditch Annie's best friend, and Clarisse is still trying to repay her debt." I agreed.

"Annie," he repeated, and the way he said her name made something churn in my stomach. I saw him glance at the girl that had been with them. She was now holding a dagger and watching.

"Annabeth," I agreed. "Remember her? She was my best friend, tended to help you with improving some of your-" he lunged again and I dodged again, this time hitting the hilt of his blade with my own, twisted and knocked it out of his hands. "crafts." I finished my sentence.

"Yes, I remember her." I heard an arrow hit the wood behind me and turned to see the girl. Wow she was fast.

"Piper, you really should get someone better at fighting on your crew." I told her. She scowled at me. "Or, better yet, join mine."

"I will not," she lunged and I pushed her to the side. "Perseus Jackson," oh, now she's going to use Charm Speak on me. "You will drop my dagger and let me stab you with it!" I debated with myself for about half a second before letting the legendary dagger fall to the ground. She snatched it up and stood uncomfortably close. I am gay after all.

"Percy!" I heard Nico call out when the dagger pierced me.

"Are you happy now?" I asked her, "winning a point against me?" I gripped her hand, still holding the dagger inside me and pulled it out., through the blooded mirror we both saw the same image again. Myself sinking down into the sea, almost as if I was drowning.

"W-What's t-that about?" She asked in a whisper.

"Prophecy," I responded just as quietly. "It looks like the Fates wont let you kill me here. Hay, do me a favor, when this happens, take them back to our town. Of course, if I don't return. It doesn't seem likely that I will."

"You seem to have accepted your death." She commented.

"Not exactly, I found someone I don't want to be without, I'll fight to live. But if I die, at least I'll be able to see some old friends." I told her. She glared at me.


	12. Part One: Plans

**Happy update day~**

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Ten: Plans**

=Nico=

It seemed bazaar when Percy returned to the ship, with a wound in his stomach and escorting the three that attacked him. He was laughing with the boy, talking about some things I assumed were from his past. I looked at Rachel and she returned it with a 'Get used to it,' look. When he saw me, he beckoned me over to them, I walked over. "Nico, these are Piper McLean, Charles Beckendorf and Zoë Nightshade, all friends of mine from when I was a kid." I looked at each of them, Piper, who was clearly the Captain, she looked like a native American, with dark tan skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to change color, one moment a dark brown another a light caramel. She had on a white shirt and black pants, like most sailors have, but she also has a long black coat.

Charles is a large man with dark brown skin, he looked like he was scowling and seemed to be glaring at everything with dark brown eyes. He was inspecting everything like it was a machine.

Zoë, well I couldn't see much of her. Her long black hair was braided down her back, and she has black eyes similar to mine. Most of her face was covered in a cloth, and she had an entirely black suit on. At her sides were two daggers, and slung across her back was a bow and some arrows.

"Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite like Silena, and Charlie is a son of Hephaestus." Percy explained. "Zoë doesn't talk much about herself so I don't know if she's a demigod or not." He shrugged. "Guy's this is _Lord_ Nico di Angelo, I kidnapped him, his sister and a few of their friends at Port Sleas before traveling here."

"Do you kidnap all of your crew?" Piper asked.

"Not everyone." Percy smiled. "Just Rachel, Silena and Reyna."

"I thought you saved them." I commented.

"Well, yes, I did that too." He added. "But to save their lives, I had to kidnap them. Silena was going to be killed the day I arrived at the little town she lived in. A Witches trial if I remember correctly, so I stole her from her prison. Rachel was a slave so I just took her, and Reyna worked on Circe's island. We, as in Thalia and I, broke the spell all the attendants were under, managed to get them off the island, and set free a set of angry pirates bent on revenge."

"That doesn't sound like saving her life," I noted.

"Well, the gift I gave her after was nice." He shrugged. "I mean, they haven't left her side since she received them." Just then the two dogs and a tired looking girl joined everyone on deck. She yawned.

"She should have joined me instead of you." Piper hissed.

"I'm more likable." He noted. "I also need to take care of this," he noted to the gash in his stomach. "If you'll excuse me." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders before disappearing into the water below us.

"Stupid Sea Prince!" Piper yelled down at him, though I doubt he could hear her. "I actually came to tell you something!"

"Piper, I don't think he can hear you." Charles noted.

"Yeah Pipes, he can't hear you." Leo noted getting the girl to turn on the spot. He grinned at her, next to him was Silena, who was braiding her hair. "The whole underwater thing prevents people from hearing what you have to say." He stated. "But you can tell me the important information."

"Leo, sweetie," she smiled sweetly at him, he suddenly looked nervous. Silena frowned.

"Don't you charm speak him with me standing here." She stated

"I was just going to tell him to jump in the water and breathe." Piper said innocently.

"How about he sets your ship on fire first?" Silena offered. I raised my eyebrow. The two sister's glared at each other for a long moment. Then Silena turned her attention to Charles. "Hi Charlie," she smiled at him.

"H-Hi Silena," he said nervously.

ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ

Percy sat at his desk like any normal afternoon, only Piper and Zoë were on the other side, I stayed on the bed with the female captain inspecting me. "What is he, you're little puppy?"

"Puppy?" Percy repeated. "No, this is his room, as much as it is mine." He explained. "If you wanted a completely private conversation, which it wouldn't be with Zoë there, then we should have met on your boat, or on the island." Piper's attention returned to Percy. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I found Annabeth." She responded, there was a long pause before he leaned forwards. "Alive."

"Where?" He asked.

"We raided a ship a few months back, she was one of their prisoners." Piper explained.

"Is she... with you?" He asked.

"No, she's back home," she responded. "I left her there with the Stolls."

"You're kidding," he groaned.

"She can handle herself."

"That's what I'm afraid of. She'd murder them," he waved his hand. "I'm quite fond of those brothers."

"Or convince them to take a boat out to find us." Piper added.

"That's even worse." Percy mumbled. "I'm surprised that you didn't die getting into the Sea of Monsters."

"It's nice to know how much faith you have in me." She rolled her eyes.

"There would be a little more if you didn't try to kill me every time we met." He responded.

"We had an agreement to fight each time we meet each other at sea." She pointed out.

"Yes at sea, not on land." There was a pause.

"You can't let this little quest of yours kill you." She stated.

"I don't intend to die." He noted.

"Yes but what Katoptris showed us," she put her dagger, now polished and clean of blood, on the desk. "Unless I'm wrong, it showed you drowning."

"I'm a son of Poseidon." He countered.

"My knife doesn't lie." She pushed, "why does it always seem like you've accepted your death?"

"I'm a Demigod, death sits around every corner." He noted. "But I haven't accepted death, not this time at least. I plan on returning home."

"What's the difference from this quest and the last one?" She demanded of him, then her eyes flickered up to me. "Is it him?"

"One reason yes," he responded. "I also promised my mom that I would visit her when I get back."

"Oh, yes, Sally will be missing her baby." Piper smirked. "What will happen if you don't make it?" She asked him. "What will happen to your crew, your family and friends back home."

"I thought I already asked you to take my crew back if I don't return." Percy commented.

"That's not what I meant." She glared at him. "They'll all be extremely upset if you don't get back."

"They'll get over it." He noted, she slammed a fist on the desk.

"You can't just pass it off like it's nothing big." She stated.

"What do you want me to tell you? I won't finish this quest? I'll turn around and head home, live a happy life?" I could tell that he was glaring at her. "That's not how these things work Piper, you know that. I was given a quest, I have to finish it. You just have to promise me to take them back if I don't return in two days."

"Two days? Do you plan on leaving today?" She asked.

"I don't know when I'm leaving, haven't decided yet." He responded.

"Liar." She hissed.

"Sometimes things are better when they're left unsaid." There was a long pause.

"Tonight." She decided, "you're heading out tonight."

"Piper, enough." Percy told her. "You can't change my mind and delaying this wont change anything."


	13. Part One: Kraken

**Happy Valentines Day, and it just so happens that this yea's day of live, (and alot of people's sevear crippeling depression) falls on an update day! Fourtinantly, we've reached a serious moment in the story so there isn't much romance in this chapter.**

**Note: I am fairly proud of this chapter because it isn't dialog based, which is how I normally write. Well, the begining isn't. If you're following my other ongoing fanfiction for ROTBTD I'm working on putting in more discription per chapter so, that should improve this chapter text wise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Eleven: Kraken**

=Percy=

It was nearly dawn when I woke, Nico was sleeping next to me and it made me doubt my plans. I sat up and looked out the window at the black sky, the moon was covered by clouds. Slowly, I got out of bed, careful not to disturb the boy, I changed out of the normal outfit I wore and into something similar to what Zoë had been wearing yesterday, an entirely black suit. I looked around and debated what I should bring with me, though I didn't have much room for anything, My sword was in it's ring form around my finger and the dagger I had stolen from Nico on the day we met was in my belt. I should leave that for him. On my desk were three papers, one for my crew, and Piper, giving them instructions for if I don't return, one for Annabeth, for Piper to give to her if I don't make it back, and another for Nico.

I sighed and slid the dagger out of my belt and looked it over, I've never been one for using daggers, getting too close for an attack could be deadly. I looked over to it's owner, still sleeping soundly. I put the weapon back into it's holder and walked over to him. He truly did look like an Angel, I kissed his forehead for a second, then made my way to the door. Outside was cold and quiet, I had told everyone to get rest and that we would be staying for a few days and no one disagreed. I didn't waste too much time here though, instead I went towards the railings and quickly dove into the water.

I had sensed it with my earlier swim, a strong power and the lack of animals near the island. Before I discovered the Pendant I had assumed it was the giant living atop the island, but now I knew that wasn't the case. The water was dark, and, had I not been a child of the sea, I would've been blind. The further I went, the darker it seemed to get, and the more I could see. There were sunken ships, a few dozen of them, as well as, from what I could tell, corpses of it's sailors. This didn't bother me, it's not uncommon to find these under water, what bothered me was how undisturbed it was. Not a single soul had dared come near it. This only further proves my the legend, not many would seek the Necromancer's Pendent, even if they did know of it's existence. Most people were attracted to the island because of the Golden Felice and that hasn't been there for years. But, none of these shipwreck's were new.

The further down I went, the more ominous the scenery became, and, light was filling the water. Greek fire, that's known to burn through anything and cannot be put out with the normal things like water. I The fire lit up a ship, stuck in the side of the island and burning on what looked like torch posts. I decided that this was as good a place to start looking as any. The boat was small, but clearly Greek built. All around the deck I could see skeletons in desperate spots, trying to hold on for dear life or escape from a greater evil. I assumed that it was the later of the two. I tapped my ring and it transformed in my hand. It took me about five minutes to find what I was looking for, surprisingly fast, for the corps of the girl was clutching onto a headless on, bugger than her own. I assumed that it was her lover. The Pendant was still around her neck, untouched and undamaged after all these years. I carefully, as to not disturb them in their rest, took the necklace off of her neck and slipped it onto my own.

I could feel the humming of the necklace as it accepted a new, living owner and I could feel the power radiating through it, but, now wouldn't be the best time to study it. After looking over the two again, I wondered how the man had lost his skull It's possible from after all these years that it could've just fallen off, but without anything to disturb the remains the likelihood of it is slim. It's possible that as the ship was sinking, a sea monster could've tore the head off, or even before that Polyphemus could've thrown a rock and knocked the head clean off, the girl could've been so filled with shock that she held onto him and never let him go.

Personally, I like the first theory, at least they were dead before anything happened. I turned my attention to how the ship was lodged into the island, as if something had gone to the effort to just shove the thing into it, took time to dig a hole and steal the ship from above. Something that a Kraken would do. I felt my heart stop. The story of the Kraken was one of my namesake's legends from years ago. If it, like all the other monsters in the world, reformed after so long. Wouldn't it be possible that said monster was still alive, trapped in it's cave, or better yet, trapped in the Sea of Monsters? I numbing feeling settled in my stomach as I turned back to the dead Daughter of Hades and her lover. I could feel the adrenalin rush as the monster rose from deeper in the sea, it's yellow eyes glaring down at me as if I was some annoying pest. But it passed me off, I was just one demigod where, above were two ships full. In my ears there was an annoying ringing sound, and under my feet, the water was building up pressure to shoot me skywards. For a long moment, the Kraken was out of sight, swimming much faster than I could own my own. For all I knew, it could've reached the ships by now.

The pressure under my feet released itself and sent me flying through the water, faster than I would ever be able to attempt on my own and definitely faster that the large beast I shot past, though it's tentacles were already wrapping around the first of the three ships. I was forced out of the water in a geyser and it held me above the slowly waking ships. From just under the surface, I could see the cold yellow eyes glaring hungrily at Piper's ship. "Thalia!" I called out, willing the water to drop me on the Foremast, after, I quickly climbed to the crow's nest where I could see everything going on in the ship. Few people were awake, and none of those few was the girl I needed. "Get Thalia up here! Now!" I called down to anyone awake enough to hear me. Silena was the one to do as I asked, I watched her run back down into the ship and two precious minutes passed before she returned. Lucky, the Kraken moved slowly when trying to eat an entire ship at once. "Get everyone off of Piper's ship!" I yelled to her.

The best thing about Thalia, is she didn't ask questions until after her work was done, she grabbed Chris who had followed them up with an annoyed look on his face and the two of them went to gather Piper and her crew. "Percy what's going on?" Silena asked me, I didn't respond until I was on deck and next to her, I couldn't see what was going on well here but that didn't matter much.

"Listen to me, we're all in danger right now." I told her, keeping my eyes on Piper's ship. A few of the cremated were gathering on deck. "I need you to get everyone up and ready, especially Clarisse, I don't know how much it will help but if we're getting out of this alive it's going to mean a fight." She didn't seem to understand what I was saying, but she nodded and went back under the deck. "Prepare the guns!" I ordered Leo and Tyson who were the other two out on deck. It took me just a moment to climb onto the quarterdeck and I was able to see a little bit better, the tentacle's were just breaching the surface of the water. By now I had most of Piper's crew starting towards my ship. The girl herself was just coming out of her cabin and looked to see me.

She followed Thalia and Chris's directions and met me not too long after. "What's this all about?" She asked. "It's barley day."

"See for yourself," I told her, getting her to stand where I was.

"What is that?" She asked, a quiver in her voice. I didn't respond.

"Perseus you better have a good reason for waking me up." Clarisse demanded me.

"I'm going to need your help if we're getting off this island." I told her. "Unless you have Medusa's head on you." She glared at me, about to make a bitter response when the boat two away from us started creaking.

"You did _not _anger the Kraken." She hissed.

"Until about fifteen minutes ago I didn't even know it was here." I hissed back at her. "Piper take the wheel, we need to start moving while it's distracted." She didn't disagree, "Clarisse it will come to a fight, if we expect to survive. I need you. Get the others ready, I can't keep it away from the ship until it's angry enough to focus only on me."

"Only on you?" She asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes," I glared. "Thalia!" I turned my attention to the girl climbing to the Crow's nest. "Get the wind's moving, we need to get out of here fast! Jason help your sister if you want to live!"

"You expect me to sit back while we escape, and watch you fight a Kraken?" Clarisse demanded of me, she gripped my shirt pulling me towards her. "I refuse to do that."

"I expect you to follow orders Clarisse." I growled at her. "And your orders are to defend the ship with your life, protect our friends."

"I refuse to let you take that thing on by yourself!" She yelled at me, I tore her arm away from my shirt, ripping the fabric in the process.

"I refuse to let you throw away your life to fight a loosing battle!" I yelled back. "Clarisse this is more is more important than you repaying a stupid debt you think you owe me." The boat lurched forwards just as the other was crushed. I could tell that most everyone was looking at us. "All you have to do is follow my orders, and those are to protect the boat," her glare seemed to pierce through me. "Don't waste the life I gave you Clarisse, I saved you so you would _live_ don't you dare throw it away for me."


	14. Part One: Parting

**efore you read: I am horrible at writing fighting scenes and maybe one day I'll be better at it. I hate suspense .**

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Twelve: Parting**

=Nico=

I woke up after falling onto the floor, we were moving. I hurried to get out of the tangle of blankets and above I heard yelling. I stumbled out of the room to see the boat rushing away from the island, Thalia and Jason were up on different masts and the cannons were being loaded and prepared by everyone. Percy came down from the quarterdeck and looked deadly. "How the hell am I supposed to keep everyone alive if I'm worried about you?" Clarisse stormed after him.

"Worry about me when you're out of danger." He turned on her. "There's no other choice Clarisse! No one else can control the sea!"

"Force it on land!" She demanded.

"Just accept the fact that you can't help already!" He glared. "This is a fight you can't win. Take my orders and follow through with them! For once in the six years we've known each other listen to what I tell you and do it!" Silence followed the statement. Clarisse was turning red but from what I couldn't tell. "Go get everyone prepared it's wont be long before that thing's after us." There was a second at which I thought Clarisse was going to argue some more but she pushed past him and started shouting orders at everyone. Percy sighed.

"Perc?" I asked, grabbing his attention. For the first time since meeting him, he looked tired. I couldn't read his expression but he walked over to me. I noticed the pendant around his neck and picked it up, the jewel was crafted with different shades of Jade and obsidian.

"Here," he took it off of his neck and put it around mine. "Keep it safe, I'll want it back when I return." He told me.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked him

"Do you know the story's of my namesake?" He asked. "Of Perseus." I nodded. "One of his most famous story's is of how he saved Andromeda... from the Kraken." It took a moment to process that.

"It's here?" I asked in shock. "It's coming after us?" He nodded. "W-What are you going to do?" He admired the necklace for a moment before responding.

"Whatever I can to make sure this boat gets away safely." He responded, "with everyone on it alive."

"You're not counting yourself in that, are you?" He studied me for a long moment.

"No," he agreed. "I seem to be angering Hades quite a bit these last few days. Kidnapping his children, falling in love with one." He cupped my cheek. "Now I'm going to face another in battle."

"Isn't it your job to anger the gods?" I asked, he smiled.

"Will you return to Port Sleas?" He wondered. "Or will you stay with the crew?"

"Do you think they'll stay together after you leave?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said honestly, "I just want to know where to find you." There was a creaking sound as the ship started tilting, from the sides of the boat, tentacles started emerging. There was a moment at which Percy did nothing, everyone was waiting on his orders and he just stared at me. "Stay safe." He told me, before disappearing into the crowd. I could hear him calling out orders.

Around me the cannon's fired and guns were being shot down into the water to fend off the invader. The ship rocked, as if it had been released and I saw, like I had a few days ago, the protective bubble surrounding us. It would only be a small annoyance to the beast under us though, but when the boat started speeding up, faster than the winds could take it even with Thalia and Jason's help. I climbed onto the quarterdeck where Piper stood, her mask expressionless and her eyes fixed ahead through the clear barrier. Behind us, the Prince of the Sea was being suspended in the air by a geyser of water, forming around him and the Kraken was a circle of Ice, trapping my father's creation. I watched Percy turn towards us, he trusted his arm out and the boat leached forwards again and his image slowly faded. The last thing I remember seeing was the a tentacle reaching out of the water, and the Prince of the Sea being dragged under the currents.

It was a while before I moved from that spot, the bubble around us having long since dissolved into the air. I could feel the depression around the ship. Silena was the first to break down, the moment the water around us was gone she ran below deck her eyes red. Clarisse, for a while had been screaming out at the sea, until she finally broke down. Reyna's dogs were howling as she stood on the bow looking out at the sea ahead. I could see Thalia sitting on the mast, and Rachel who had sat next to me some time ago. The worse of it was Tyson, the guy's been working for me for a few years now and he just broke, I don't think there's a place on the ship where you couldn't hear him cry. I remember Percy saying that they were brothers the day we were kidnapped, and the big guy looked so happy whenever the two were together.

A quiet sob got my attention to Rachel who was trying her hardest to not cry. Her head was bowed and she was clutching the green dress she had on, the fluff of red hair covered her face from me. I felt like I should be having some sort of breakdown with them. I mean even my sister was crying, letting Frank comfort her, near them Leo was still, leaning against the railing and just looking out over the sea. He was never still. "We're almost at Port Sleas." Piper said, it took a moment for that to process what she said.

"What?" I asked, clearly I was still in shock.

"We'll arrive in your port in a few hours, get your friends and get ready." She told me.

"I'm not going back there." I stated, Rachel looked up at me.

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked, irritated. "Join them? Us? Travel around with a bunch of broken Pirates that wont last much longer than this voyage home?" I couldn't respond. What did I want to do, no matter what I can't go back to how things were before.

"I'll search for him." I decided, she laughed.

"You're insane, he's dead." She stated.

"He might not be." I disagreed. "You found Annabeth after six years of searching." I hesitated. "Besides, this is my boat. He had made me is first mate," I choked up a bit. "I-In his absence, I-I become it's C-Captain." She laughed again.

"You truly are insane." She stated. "Fine, we'll go to The Hydra, our home, the base whatever you want to call it. We'll fix up the boat, replenish our supplies and head out to find him." Her eyes were fixed on me. "Think you can handle it, Captain?" I didn't know what to say. Rachel stood next to me, her eyes red from crying but she had a determined look on her face.

"He can do it." She said, helping me onto my feet. "You'll need a name, something that will bring fear to all that hear it." Frank and my sister were looking to us. Leo, who seemed to be too distracted with thoughts to notice anything, was also looking our way. He stepped forwards.

"You're going to have to do something to make the gods angry. Something that can match Percy's reputation." He said, "piss them off, like..." he hesitated. "When he made the gods promise on the river Styx to forgive and release all the non-aggressive Titan's from their prisons." He pounded his fist in his hand. "That's it, you're going to take Calypso off her island!"

"What?" The boy confused me.

"It's the reason I wanted to get to Blackbeard's boat." Leo said, some of his enthusiasm coming back. "I stole this device a while back, and was sent to Ogygia after an angry snow goddess tried to take over the ship. I was there for a while and was able to get this crystal to complete the device. It's a sort of a navigation thing at my house. But if we use it, we'll be able to find her and get her off of that island. The gods will be pissed."

"And you'll get your girlfriend back," Piper added, he blushed a dark scarlet.

"W-Well, yeah." He noted. "T-That too."

"Alright," I nodded slowly. "Find a name to spread fear far and wide, and piss off the gods. Anything else I should be doing?" I wondered.

"Don't worry," Rachel said to me. "You'll have help."

* * *

**I know, there's like nothing fighting wise here but that's for a reason~  
I'm evil, muahahahaha. See you next week!**


	15. Part One: Awakened

**My dearest readers, I am pleased to present to you, on this finest of Friday's. The new chapter. ****It's not only a update day, but a double update day! The bonus chapter will be added next~**

**Note: I am sorry to inform you but next week I will not have an update for you, I'm attending Tora-Con and will be occupied next Friday, Saterday and Sunday. It will not be until the 14th that I will have a new post for you.**

* * *

**Part One: Chapter Thirteen: Awakened**

=Percy=

Waking up was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. My entire body was numb with pain and I had a hard time just opening my eyes. A woman was hovering over me, taking a cloth off of my forehead and replacing it with a cold, and damp one. The water felt nice. "Don't get up, alright?" She told me. "You have a few broken bones, maybe worse." I didn't know if I was able to respond, my throat felt as if it were on fire.

"O-Okay..." was the coarse response I could muster. She gave me a soft smile and this time I paid attention to what she looked like. Her eyes were dark brown, and her hair was long and black. She has light peach skin and a simple white dress on. She turned and looked away from me.

"Will, he's awake!" She called. I could hear frantic crashing and then my door opened, the girl moved out of the way. Will reminded me of Apollo, he has sun-kissed blond hair and blue eyes, and his light tan skin was covered in a long white unbuttoned jacket. His shirt was white as well.

"Get him some water to drink." He said to the girl, I could hear her quick footsteps retreating from the room. "This might hurt," he told me. I felt a stinging pain in my arm and resisted the urge to curse at him. I knew doctor's don't mean to give you more pain but it wasn't always avoidable. He stopped after a moment, for what I don't know. The girl returned with a glass of water, she helped me to drink it and immediately the pain started to recede. I sighed in relief and pushed myself up with my good arm. "Don't-" Will started to say but his eyes fixed on my skin, they were wide and filled with shock.

"I'm... a son of Poseidon." I informed him.

"That explains a lot." The girl said under her breath. "But even with that little amount of water, it's not going to fix your bones." I nodded, of course a little amount of water wouldn't do that. A large amount, yes, maybe some nector or ambrosia could be used as a replacement. Will mumbled something before leaving the room. "What's your name?" She asked, taking the chair back.

"Percy Jackson, and you are?" I responded.

"I'm Katie Gardner, and the boy's Will Solace. He's the town doctor." She explained, I nodded.

"How did I get here?" I asked her.

"Will found you down in the water, we live on top of a cliff so we thought maybe you had fallen." I shook my head. "I thought so, you don't look like you're from around here. Then again, you are a Demigod so..." She paused. "Do you remember what happened?" I took a moment to think.

"I was... in the Sea of Monsters," I recalled. "Looking for something and I remember finding it." I explained. "Then there's a lot of panic," I paused. "Something was coming after us." I pressed my hand to my temple, think stupid, what happened. "The Kraken was after us, we managed to get it away from the ship long enough for me to launch it away. I... stayed behind to distract it." She was watching me.

"You faced off with the Kraken?" She asked in slight horror. "No wonder you're so beat up. How did you get away?" I looked at her.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I didn't think I would." She perched her lips as Will returned, holding a bag of sorts. He opened it and took out two small cubes.

"This should fix you right up." He said to me, handing them over. I looked at them, before putting one in my mouth. The warm fresh taste of my mom's cookies entered my mouth. I sighed, I miss her cooking. I could feel the pain leaving my body, I stretched out my injured arm then my legs.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"It's my job." He shrugged. I popped the second one into my mouth, to get rid of the remaining pain as Katie filled him in on my story.

"You have some good luck." He told me as I turned to sit with my legs hanging off the bed. I shrugged.

"Not as much as it seems. I'm away from my ship and friends." The two shared a look.

"Where do they make port?" Katie asked, I debated on how to answer.

"The Hydra." I told her. I can't lie to the people that helped me.

"You're... a Pirate?"Will commented, I nodded. There was a long silence. "We... could help you get back if you'd like."

"That'd put a mark on your record." I told him.

"Well, I just revived you. So it's not like it matters much." He shrugged. I thought about it.

"Well, even if I head there now, it's likely they wont be there. Knowing my crew, they'll be out looking for me. If they still thought I was alive." I said. "It'll be a while before they head back to The Hydra. We'll just have to listen for the rumors. Then we head out. I can help out, if you need it. Anything you can think of for me to do,"

"Are you sure?" Will asked me. I could tell that he was nervous, he kept glancing at Katie who was studying me.

"I'll keep you quite busy." She told me, "if you can handle it." I smiled.

"I was the Captain of the Huntress, Prince of the Sea. I can handle a few chores." I told her.

**End of Part One**


	16. Bonus Chapter III

**Bonus Chapter III**

=Rachel=

The wagon swayed side to side as it tumbled over the rocky road. I pulled the shall I had been given as a blanket closer to me and dared not look up to the man across from me. Why did it come to this? I'm the Oracle of Delphi, not some slave to be traded from one man to the next. I should be helping Greek hero's, reciting prophecies safe from mortal and monster hands.

I don't even remember how I got into this predicament. I had been traveling with a son of Hermes, he was taking me to a sort of safe house, where I would be out of reach of monsters. What was his name? Luke? What happened to him? A chill went down my spine and I tried not to move, the only reason the man across from me hasn't pulled anything is because he thinks I'm asleep.

The wagon shook and creaked as we ran over a larger rock, knocking me out of my seat and onto the man. The man chuckled darkly as he pulled me closer. "Awake now are we?" He mused lifting my chin, I glared at him and he gave me a crooked smile. I could see his rotting teeth and his breath smelled of dead food and smoke. He gripped my face tightly so I couldn't look away. "Oh don't give me that look." He laughed. "Those other traders would've just locked you in a cellar, you're getting your own room and if you behave nicely three meals a day." He told me before forcing me into a kiss. I struggled, punching him until he restrained my arms. "Don't be like that." He pulled away giving a laugh. His grip on my arms tightened. "You are mine after all." I spat at him, hitting him square in the face.

"You little bitch!" He smacked me and threw me onto the ground. I hissed in pain and tried to sit up, he restrained me with a foot and whipped off his face. "I heard story's about you. You glow green and snakes protect you. Well listen here little wench I aint afraid of no snakes." He kicked me then forced me back up to his bench. His lips pressed against mine again and he tore my dress off me, leaving me bare in front of him. I punched him again and he grabbed my arm, slamming it down against the side of the bench and breaking it. I screamed in pain. "Don't you dare fight against me," he growled as he roughly groped my breast. He started kissing down my neck, biting and breaking the skin. His other hand split apart my legs.

"S-Stop!" I choked out. The wagon seemed to freeze the moment I said it, The man looked up annoyed.

"Why are we stopping!" He demanded of the driver. He didn't get a response and growled in annoyance. Moving to open the curtain to look outside. "I said why-"

"You have three seconds to move away from the girl, before I slice your head off." A female responded.

"What will you do if I don't?" He hissed then screamed in pain, falling away from me and holding his face. "Fucking Bitch!" He yelled at her, the door to the carriage opened and he was dragged out before a boy stepped in. He only glanced at me before dropping the jacket he had on and slipping out of his shirt.

"You'll need this." He told me, walking over and helping me into it. He was careful with my broken arm and then helped me stand when I was covered. Outside swearing could be heard and loud smacks. "Clarisse," the boy called. "I need your ribbon." He said and a girl appeared in the doorway.

"Put some cloths on." She told him before taking down her hair and tossing him the cloth that was binding it up. He caught it.

"This will hurt." He told me, carefully wrapping the cloth around my arm and creating a sort of sling for it. When he was done he helped me stand and led me over to the door, carefully setting me down on the ground before picking up his jacket and putting it back on. The girl, Clarisse was beating the man and on the ground a few feet away was the driver, unconscious and in a pool of blood. "Get him back in." He told his companion as he bent down and picked something up. I looked over and saw that it was a snake, he inspected it. "A Rattle Snake." He mused as it hissed at him. It's tail was shaking violently but he held it so it couldn't harm him. He looked at me. "Might not want to watch this." He said as Clarisse picked the large man up and tossed him back into what had been my prison. I turned away as he carefully let the snake follow and closed the door. A choirs of pain could be heard from inside.

"Should I get the horses?" Clarisse asked.

"Please, they're whining." The boy responded rubbing his head. "Gods did that man starve them?" Clarisse snickered.

"The talking to horses thing, and whining like a girl. Not something a brave heroic and fierce pirate does." She said before rounding to the horses and releasing them of their bindings. "Aren't you supposed to scare everyone that comes in your way?"

"You're the one that convinced me to be a pirate." He responded looking at the two Stallions. "If only they were pegasi." He frowned then winced. "Sorry, sorry." He mumbled and Clarisse laughed at him.

"We should get going, Thalia will be worried." Clarisse said before looking at me. "She riding with you or me?" She wondered.

"Mmm, you. I assume she'd be more comfortable with you. She was just molested." The boy said. Clarisse nodded.

"Common Miss Oracle." She held out a hand and I cautiously took it, she lifted me onto the horse before following the suit. "Hold on, tight." She told me before pushing the horse into action, going in the same direction we had been going before. Behind us, the boy followed. It seemed like the ride lasted hours, but eventually a port came into view, as it did the horse slowed to a stop. Whining in protest when Clarisse tried to get it to move again.

"They won't go any further." The boy said trotting up next to us and looking down at the village. "Not without food at least." Clarisse rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground. She helped me down.

"So what? We leave them and walk to the ship?" She asked. The horse we had been riding snorted and pounded it's hoof on the ground. The boy just looked at it.

"Yes," he shrugged dropping to the ground. "Though, I wont be joining you. Earlier I heard roomers of a witch being caught. Thought I'd check it out. Might be a demigod like us."

"You and your collectables." Clarisse laughed, "alright then, see you when you get back." She took my good arm and started leading me to the port. The boy, waved and watched us leave.

"C-Can I know where we're going?" I asked cautiously. She glanced at me, then looked forwards again.

"To our ship, The Huntress. Then after that to The Hydra, somewhere safe for you, at least until your arm heals." She answered.

"The Huntress? As in the pirate ship?" I asked confused. Well, they did say that they were pirates earlier... right?

"Yep."

"What's the Hydra?" I wondered.

"A port, with a large collection of demigods, the largest on this side of the world." She answered. "Sort of like a safe house."

"I... I think I've heard of it." I said she laughed.

"I hope so, Castellan said that he had lost the Oracle of Delphi near this area." She said. "He had been bringing you there when you two where ambushed." I didn't respond. "I was all for finding you," she told me. "Getting to rub it into Luke's face that we were the ones to save you. Ha! He needs it, his ego's too high."

"But he seemed so nice." I commented.

"He can be nice." She agreed. "But he's also big headed, thinking he can do everything better than everyone else, even the gods. In fact he turned against the gods. He has good reasoning but wanting to bring them down. Please, he's over his head." We entered the port and started towards the port.

"What about the boy we left?" I asked her.

"Percy?" She smirked. "You can trust him. He's a good kid. Don't kill me for this."

"Wha-" she quickly scooped me up and started running down the streets, quickly making her way down to the port and onto a large dark brown ship. Within seconds of entering the ship another girl was in front of is and glaring at the girl holding me.

"Is the room ready?" Clarisse asked, not setting me down.

"Where in Hades have you been?" She hissed. "Where's Percy?!"

"Long story, is the room ready?" Clarisse asked again.

"Yes but-" Clarisse was already taking me down the stairs. The other girl followed cursing under her breath until we were in a small room. Clarisse set me down.

"This is your room," she told me ignoring the other girl's glares. "Thalia she has a broken arm, can you look at it." The second girl stopped her glare attack for a moment to look at me.

"Where are her cloths?" She wondered.

"It was a close call." Clarisse responded. "I'll get her cloths, you look at her arm." She negotiated. Thalia blew some of her black bangs out of her face.

"Fine, but I want an explanation when you get back." Thalia said to Clarisse. Clarisse gave her a smile.

"If I don't get caught by the guards, you'll get one." She responded before disappearing down the hall. Thalia sighed and looked at me.

"Sit, and don't kill me while I fix you up." She told me. I took a seat on the bed and she moved to look at my arm.

ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ=ΩΔΩ

"I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner." Percy said to me as I sat across from him, a desk between us. "We could've prevented all of that from happening if we had just been quicker."

"I don't blame you." I said softly. "It's not like I could've known that you were looking for me..." my voice drifted.

"He violated you," he hissed. "That man had no right, no one has the right to touch you without your consent." I could feel his anger boiling. "And gods, no one knows what will happen to you if-" he cut himself off. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. There was a long moment of silence. "I never got your name."

"Rachel," I responded. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare." He gave me a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." He introduced himself. "My friends call me Percy."

"So, you're the captain of the Huntress?" I asked, he nodded. "I heard cruel rumors about you." He laughed a bit.

"Enlighten me,"

"Well, at a town inland from the port we had been. The villagers were saying that you capture innocent women, forcing them to pleasure and work for you." He made a face.

"That is a cruel rumor." He noted. "I neither capture innocent women nor force them to work for me. And I defiantly don't want them to pleasure me." He shivered at the thought. "No, I'm much more interested in my own gender."

"You're gay?" I questioned, he smiled a bit.

"I'm quite content, yes." He agreed, taking the question in a different way. "But yes, I prefer romantic relationships with men over women. I laughed.

"I never thought, I'd meet a gay pirate." I said smiling, he returned the smile.

"There are quite a lot of us," he told me. "Both gay or interested in both men and women." His eyes fixed on my arm. "I know a child of Apollo that will be able to fix that up. I'd offer you Ambrosia but I fear it may kill you." He told me, standing and walking around the desk.

"Percy?" I asked as he helped me stand. "Why are there only girls in your crew?" I wondered.

"I get along with them better." He responded, "Clarisse, the girl that brought you here, I had saved her life and she feels like she owes me a debt. Until such debt is paid she refuses to leave me. She is a daughter of Ares." He informed me. "Thalia, the other girl I'm sure you've met by now, had been in an abusive home. Her mother mistreated her, more so after her younger brother Jason went off to join the military. I offered her a place on my ship and she accepted. Thalia is a child of Zeus while Jason, also a demigod, is a child of Jupiter." I knitted my eyebrows at that.

"Two demigods of different personalities?" I questioned. He nodded.

"The fact that there are only girls a bored with me is because the few on ship with us I happened to like, I befriended them and they joined me." He looked at me. "Will you join me? Rachel?" He wondered. "It is your choice,"

"I have a debt to pay." I responded and he smiled again.

"Wonderful, now I want you to meet someone, I found her last night after rescuing you." He guided me over to the door. "She joined us a few minutes ago." He informed me before opening the door.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Part One of The Huntress!**


End file.
